How I Met Your Mother
by Damonisbae
Summary: Trunks asking his father just how he met his mother..and Vegeta remembering it. This happens back in Namek where more things transpire than just trying to get the dragon balls, between Bulma and Vegeta. This is how Bulma broke the tough exterior of the Prince of Saiyans as well as Vegeta remembering his dreaded past,something he wants to forget.
1. Chapter 1

**This is like a prologue kind of that sets up the whole thing. After this chapter, it'll go back to where…it all began.**

**XXXXXXXXX**

Vegeta walked out of the gravity room, wiping a towel on his forehead, sighing as he looked up the sky.

"Father!" his son called to him. Vegeta looked to his right where his ten year old son was running to him. "Father!" Trunks yelled again, this time, finally getting close to his dad, panting.

"What is it boy? I don't have time to take you to the park today if that's what you want," Vegeta said. Trunks frowned for a second before going on.

"Oh, it's not that. It's something different," his son said.

"Hurry up and tell me," Vegeta said impatiently.

"You see…" Trunks looked at his dad sheepishly, "I'm doing this assignment for school."

"And?" Vegeta asked.

"I have to ask you some questions about yourself," Trunks said.

"Can't you ask your mother?" Vegeta asked, annoyed now, he didn't have time to chat with anyone right now, he had to go and spar with Goku because he was sure he was going to beat him. This time.

"No because I have to ask you if love really exists," Trunks said.

"What kind of assignment are you doing?" Vegeta scoffed.

"School," Trunks shrugged. "My teacher wants us to ask our parents how they fell in love with each other and if love really exists. She says it does, and everyone said no it doesn't, and then she told us to ask our parents."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes slightly. Love. Exist? That concept was so vague to him. He looked away from his right to see _her_ talking with her mother while she was planting. As if she knew he was looking, she looked at him and winked and shortly went back to planting flowers.

"Fine. What do you want to ask?" Vegeta said.

"How'd you meet mom in the first place?" his son asked him.

That was the only question that he didn't want to answer. He grimaced, remembering how he did meet her, how it was not something that he wanted to talk.

"Anything but that question," Vegeta said automatically.

"But father- please, that's one question that will get my essay going!" his son said. "Like if love at first sight really exists."

"Tell your teacher that-" Vegeta was going to say 'that love does not exist' but he remembered her telling him to not do anything to upset Trunks because he was on the verge of tears.

His son was ten, and he didn't understand why Trunks even had to do the stupid assignment with the stupid teacher with a stupid essay on love.

And the stupid question that he didn't want to answer.

"Well?" his son urged, pressing him. Vegeta looked back at where she was planting and something inside him swelled, something that he hated about himself, and wondered why he was even feeling that everytime he saw her.

Vegeta sighed.

"I think you will have to sit down, it's not a short story after all."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Well, how'd it go? Review pleaseeee ((:**


	2. Chapter 2

Bulma, Krillin, and Gohan were all sitting down on the table, in the house that Bulma bought with her, thanks to Capsule Co.'s technology, at a planet called Namek, eating because they were hungry.

"Gohan we have both Vegeta and Freiza as our enemies," Krillin said as he bit off a piece of chicken.

"But isn't the enemy of my enemy my friend?" Bulma asked.

"So which one is our friend?" Gohan asked. "Vegeta?"

"Vegeta?" Krillin almost choked on his chicken, "yeah right, the first thing he'll do is kill us," Krillin said, frowning. "And not Freiza either. He is just…evil." With that, Krillin got up the same time as Gohan did, to both leave.

"Well, we're off to go," Krillin said, heading out the small house with Gohan. Bulma followed them outside.

"So you're just going to leave me- a helpless woman all by herself in this planet that has people that can destroy the planet if they wanted to?" Bulma asked, narrowing her eyes at the bald man.

"Ummm…" Krillin went on, flustered.

"Yeah?" Gohan said, and Krillin was ready for Bulma to snap at both of them.

"Fine," was all she said before turning around, "but you guys be safe."

"We will, thanks Bulma," Krillin said and before she could say something snarky, they both flew off, leaving Bulma all by herself.

She sighed and sat down on a chair putting her hands to her face. Nothing interesting happened at this planet thus far and she wanted it to stay that way. There was no way she wanted to face any alien type people here. Alien people that could even be possibly stronger than Goku.

She looked at the where the dragon balls were- two they got so far which were hidden well, thanks to her superior hiding skills, and took out a book to read, just to pass the time. She kept telling herself it was like a vacation…kind of. She was at another planet, carefree- almost- because it was always the guys who did all the fighting the bad guys. They were the brawn and she was the brain.

After reading a couple of pages, she yawned and before she knew it, she was going to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Vegeta had a decision to make. He knew, no matter how much he was stronger than Frieza's henchmen, that he couldn't have all the dragon balls without …he grimaced. No, he could get all the dragon balls, but those brats had a device that could track the dragon balls, and he knew that they had two, and he had two, and…

Vegeta growled under his breath. He would die before he asked anyone for help. Especially Kakarot's friends.

No, he had to find another way to get them to work with him. He wasn't going to ask. Nor was he going to be desperate either, because him, Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans was not going to ask any one for help. He did not need help.

But he did need the dragon balls.

And he knew, from the back of his mind, that there was a woman with the two brats, with them, and surely, he thought, she was somewhat important to them.

Vegeta stood up slowly. It was not his way of doing things, but he had to. If he got the woman, he would get the two others to join him and temporarily, they were going to work together. Only until he got what he needed.

Now all he needed was to get the woman, and finding the woman was going to be very easy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bulma woke up with her heart hammering in her chest and clutched her stomach. She had the worst dream. Some handsome man was trying to steal the dragon balls. She glanced at where she hid it, and sighed with relief, the dragon balls were still intact. Good.

Smiling, she got up to get herself a drink in the little house she bought with her and walked inside. Then she heard a bang.

Ducking down, and peeking through a window, Bulma looked to see if it was someone. "It's the man in my dream!" Bulma whispered to herself, all her fears flooding in her. What if he came to kill her?

The man was hard to see, and she had to get closer to get a better look, but she put her back against the wall, and closed her eyes, hoping he would leave.

Suddenly, she was lifted up and her eyes flew open as she saw she was in…the sky and going very fast.

"Agh!" Bulma yelped. "Please, I know I am young and beautiful, but please don't eat me!" Whoever was carrying her went down and landed. And dropped her on her butt. "Ow." She rubbed her side and was going to give the guy a piece of her mind-

"Eat you, why would I even want to think about _that_?" snarled the voice, and Bulma looked at who was staring at her, a man- rugged handsome, but still pretty hot- with startling set of black eyes that was burning into her, and she thought she was going to go into an abyss just by looking at his eyes.

And that hair! Crazy as Goku's.

"Then why do you want to kidnap me?" Bulma asked, lost for words, but only for a second. She mentally slapped herself for losing her ability to speak for a moment.

"Because, woman you are a trade," the man said.

"Trade?" Bulma asked dumbly. Did this planet have some kind of slavery trade or something?

"With your pesky little friends," the man said, and he sat down on a rock and Bulma didn't trust herself to stand.

"Why would you want to do that?" Bulma asked. "You just have to ask them if you want help." The man looked at her then, and his eyes darkened before turning away. Bulma wondered if this was one of the guys….

He didn't say anything, and Bulma has a feeling that this man wasn't the one who would talk much. And despite his height, he looked like the kind of guy you didn't want to piss off.

She cleared her throat. Now what? How was she going to get out of this mess?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Sorry for the long wait, but here's the second chapter to HIMYM [How I Met Your Mother] and thanks so much for all of those that have reviewed! Reviews make my day and motivate me to writing faster…sooo….review please (: There is more to come, sorry for the short chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**You guys are awesome for reviewing! I hope that I do not disappoint in this story and please enjoy the chapter ^.^ I really am sorry for not updating…for months I had some crazy busy things. But that will all end. **

****

Bulma was starving.

But she was not going to tell Vegeta that.

She sniffed. What did the Namekians eat here anyways? Grass? Then again, she thought, those green people did look a little too green…

"Woman, come here," Vegeta commanded her. She huffed.

"I told you, my name is Bulma, and why would I want to come there? So you can eat me?" she knew she was being stupid, Goku was a Sayain and he didn't eat people, but she liked getting on this guy's nerves. It was funny and cute to see what things he said next. If he did respond at all.

"I told you why would I want to-"

"…And Lord Freiza would just make me the captain!" she heard a shrill, and she saw Vegeta's whole body tense up. Vegeta looked at her with his smoldering black eyes, daring her to talk. She gulped.

"Do not move a muscle," he whispered in her ears, suddenly behind her, she could feel his body behind her and he clamped her mouth with his hands so she wouldn't talk if she wanted to. Her heart was pounding. Freiza. Hearing that name gave her the goose bumps, and not in a good way. She shivered, thinking of the ugliest monster she could think of. She heard Gohan and Krillin talk about Freiza, and how scary he was.

They waited for several minutes, and then finally after what felt like forever, Vegeta let go of her, and all the heat he was emitting was gone. Vegeta took a few steps in front of him, stopped, and looked around, then turned to her.

"What's the plan?" she asked him.

"That is none of your concern," Vegeta said. She frowned. It had been what she imagined two hours with him, and she still didn't know what he was going to do. She thought he'd kill her within a few minutes, but then again, she was a trade, so he couldn't kill her. And he didn't throw her in front of those people who were talking about Freiza either, so that had to count as something.

She peeked a look at Vegeta, and turned red. He too was looking at her. With any other guy, she would think he was checking her out, but with Vegeta, it was as if he was studying her, wondering what she was. She giggled. He looked like she was some kind of specimen. Vegeta blinked, as if realizing what he was doing and quickly turned his head away.

"Those two have been gone for a while now," Vegeta said absently.

"Maybe they're looking for me?" Bulma suggested, hoping that was the case.

"No…I told them about the trade, but they have yet to come here…" Vegeta trailed off, and Bulma's heart did a weird thing. _Nothing happened_, she thought, _nothing, nothing nothing_ she chanted. She didn't want to believe that something happened with Krillin or Gohan.

Did they get eaten by a monster?

Did Freiza catch them?

Did they get scared and run away in her spaceship without her?

Bulma looked at Vegeta again. "I have an idea," she said suddenly.

"Wanting to run away? I think not," he said, crossing his arms, and looking at her with those black eyes trained on her. Bulma cleared her throat. His gaze was so intense and something she never felt before- _Yamcha_, she thought. You have _Yamcha_.

"Trust me, if I really wanted to run away, I would have a long time ago," she lied a little. Heck, she couldn't even breathe without Vegeta noticing it. There was nothing she could do to get out of this man's radar.

"Oh? Is that so?" Vegeta smirked, crossing his arms.

"Well, I say we go to my base, and see if they are there and…"

"And if they are not?" Vegeta cut her off.

Bulma went quiet. She didn't know. She turned to look at the ground, not saying anything.

"Fine," Vegeta said gruffly, "we will go there and to the Namekian village."

"The village?" she asked. So there was civilization here after all!

Vegeta didn't answer her, but swooped her in his strong arms as they headed for the base.

XXXXXXXXXX

They weren't there. Bulma looked into the house, and grabbed a soda quickly, and drank it.

"They were not outside," Vegeta stated, entering into her domain. He stopped short, and eyed her. No, not her, the soda she was holding.

"Oh, you want some?" she went to the fridge and handed him a bottle of coke. With a matter of seconds, Vegeta drank it, much to her amazement. It dawned on her. Of course! Just like Goku had an appetite larger than an elephant, Vegeta must be famished right now! She felt a little sorry for her kidnapper. Just a teensy bit.

"We have a ton of food here, if you wait for a minute, I can whip up some food for you- I am a pretty good cook, if I do say so myself," she said to him. She glanced at him, and no matter what he said, she knew he was hungry. "I'll be cooking," she sang to him, taking out a pan, getting ready to cook. She saw Vegeta standing there, looking so out of place in her capsule house, and he was just looking at her with a scowl on his face. She turned to the pan and frowned. It seemed as if this guy did nothing but scowl. She wondered what it would have been like if he smiled…Bulma slapped herself mentally. _Get a grip, girl- he's your freakin' kidnapper for goodness sake! You should be planning an escape route, not wanting to make him smile_. Bulma bit her lip, as she nibbled on some carrots that she was cutting, thinking of her limited choices she had:

Plan A: Run. But to where? If she did run, where could she go? What if Freiza caught her, or even his minions? What if Vegeta caught her again?

She knew she'd rather want Vegeta to hold her hostage than Freiza.

Plan B: Stay with Vegeta. He said he would look for Gohan and Krillin, and she would meet up with him, and he would be a wonderful ally to get the dragon balls. She would get the dragon balls safely. If he didn't kill her.

Plan C: Go jump off the planet.

Plan C sounded good, but she was going to stick with plan B and live.

Since she was such a nice person, she was going to cook for him. It was the least she could, she thought, since Vegeta was going to be used to get the dragon balls. Oh, she was an evil genius.

Looking at the stranger that kidnapped her, she couldn't help but wonder about him. She knew Vegeta too wanted the dragon balls but for what? This guy, she thought, had everything, didn't he? He was a prince, as Gohan and Krillin told her.

After she was done cooking, she gave Vegeta the food and he scarfed it down like Goku always did. After he was done, he leaned back on the chair, and Bulma could see plain as day he was feeling…better.

"Why are you staring at me like that, woman?" Vegeta asked. Bulma was going to turn away, but stared down at him, cocking her head, a small smile forming.

"I was just wondering something," Bulma said.

Vegeta didn't ask what, much to Bulma's disappointment.

"It's like talking to a rock," she muttered. She huffed and went on, "Why would someone like you want the dragon balls?"

"Immortality, of course," Vegeta replied, getting up. He said no thank you, no nothing, not even complimented her fine cooking. And he wanted to get something so cliché as immortality.

"Turn yourself into a vampire," Bulma said sarcastically.

"Are you going to come or not?" Vegeta asked, even though it was more like an order to come, ignoring her remark.

"Okay, let's get crack-a-lackin," she said, rubbing her hands. She packed a bag with water and some extra food in case she got hungry and some other capsule pills that she thought could come in handy.

Vegeta just looked at her blankly.

"Let's go to the-"

A blast from outside came, and instinctively, Bulma kneeled down, covering her head with her hands. Within seconds, Vegeta was by her; he took her hand, and flew up into the sky.

Normally, she would have always loved to fly, always wanted to be in the air, and the way Vegeta was holding her, roughly but yet on a gentle note, like he thought she might break or something was somewhat relaxing.

XXXX

Vegeta put the woman down, and she immediately was awed by the silly little village. She was a peculiar one, Vegeta thought. She wasn't even afraid of him. Vegeta frowned behind the woman. Then, he noticed all the Namekians all staring at them with much fear in their eyes. No doubt, Freiza came by. That thought made Vegeta's blood boil.

"Hello! We come in peace-" the woman began, but one Namekian cowered from her, and Vegeta smirked at the woman's surprised expression.

"I think it's afraid of you," Vegeta commented, coming beside her.

"More like he saw you," Bulma retorted.

"You fiend! Freiza will not take over-" a Namekian was charging at them with a little spear that the poor creature thought would hurt anything and tried to strike the woman, but Vegeta easily caught the spear with one hand and broke it.

"I am not on Freiza's side. We just came here to see if two people came by here," Vegeta said calmly, much to his own surprise.

"Y-yeah," he saw the blue haired woman visibly swallow, and he was not surprised she was scared out of her wits, although he had a little respect for her with her bravery act. She didn't crack. Yet. "One is bald and short, and the other has long black hair up to his waist, have you seen them?"

"Actually," Vegeta stepped toward the Namekian that wanted to take their life, wanting to kill it, but the creature had some information they needed, so he would not kill it for now. "Take me to whoever is in charge here."

"Never," the Namekian said defiantly.

"Gohan and Krillin are just coming down here- they'll be here in any second now," a little green Namekian said, suddenly coming to Vegeta's side.

The woman's shoulder sagged, "Oh, that's a relief."

**I hope you liked (: Please Review&& Thank you guys so much! Did I mention that reviews help me write? They just motivate me to do my best.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**** : Okay, I am so sorry for not making it fully Vegeta's POV. I just thought that it would flow better with Bulma's POV too. But if anyone of you guys wanted Vegeta's POV….. Well, here you have it: a full chapter with Vegeta's POV. I hope, oh so hope that I don't disappoint!**

**XXX**

"Actually, Bulma, we were looking for you," the bald one said.

"Oh, you guys, I thought you were kidnapped- but my Freiza!" the woman exclaimed. The bald man turned to him.

"So, Vegeta, and alliance, between us, huh, who would have thought?" the bald one gave a pathetic fake laugh. Vegeta stood there, beside the woman to his right, arms crossed, looking anywhere but his right.

"How unfortunate," Vegeta remarked.

"This way, we have a more chance to beat Freiza!" Kakarrot's brat clapped his hand and looked excited. Vegeta clenched his jaw. If only they all knew the darkness behind Freiza. What Freiza was capable of. That maybe not all of them combined could defeat Freiza. Vegeta would never admit it to them, but he was not sure that they all could defeat Freiza together. He never worked well with others, and would rather work alone, but maybe with more people he had a chance of killing Freiza…

They did not know that Freiza could destroy a planet. Vegeta clenched his fists tightly.

"Hey, we're going to eat, and knowing if you're anything like Goku, you must already be starved," the obnoxious woman said.

"Too bad- I am nothing like Kakarrot," Vegeta said.

"So you're not hungry?" the woman asked. Vegeta turned to her, seeing her raising an eyebrow at him, as if she knew he was in fact hungry, grinning.

Vegeta ignored her, and walked to where the bald headed man was headed.

"I will take that as a, 'yes, I am hungry, even though I don't want to talk to you because I am such a grumpy little guy'!" the woman called. Vegeta clenched his teeth.

Grumpy?

_Little?_

He was going to say something about her, but thought better of it. He didn't want to make a conversation with her. Although, the thought of provoking her and getting her mad was very tempting…

When Vegeta stepped into another room, there was a table full of food. Vegeta sat down, and was ready to eat like there was no tomorrow, but stopped. He saw that Kakarrot's brat too was looking at the table. With disgust.

"What is this?" Kakarrot's brat asked, looking at Vegeta. Vegeta looked down at the bowls again.

"Aren't you going to eat?" a Namekian looked down at him, with wide eyes, as if hopeful.

"Is this not poisonous?" Vegeta asked, unsure and hated the feeling of being unsure about food. Back in his planets, insects like that- with more than a hundred legs were poisonous. In fact, all insects were poisonous.

"No silly," the woman, the nerve she had, sat next to him. "If it was poisonous, they wouldn't be eating it, right?"

"They could want to kill us," Vegeta said. So many times have Saiyans poisoned other Saiyan's food- it was one way of killing that was the lowest way of killing anyone, to his opinion. Only the cowardly ones did that. Like Tarble almost ate something…

The woman laughed, much to Vegeta's surprise, like a melody in his head. "Fine, if you think that they would want to kill us so much, I will eat one, and then you can see if I die or not," the woman said, picking up a bug. She looked scared of it, making Vegeta smirk.

"It is fine if you don't want to eat it, I will understand," Vegeta assured, smirking. The woman looked at him defiantly.

"No, I can do it, thank you," she closed her eyes, and took a bite out of it.

"Ewww, Bulma!" Kakarrot's brat exclaimed, and the bald one clapped. The look on the woman's face amused Vegeta. She had a funny expression on her face, as if she was going to vomit.

"You jerk wouldn't even stop me if it was?" the woman asked him, narrowing her eyes at him. Vegeta shrugged.

"You wanted to try it, so I did not stop you," he said. "Maybe in an hour you might pass away."

"Seriously," the woman shook her head, and took another one. "Guys, these aren't so bad. I mean, until we go back to the spaceship- Krillin, what's that look for?"

"Well…uh…" the bald one looked flustered. Vegeta watched with interest.

"What happened?" the woman demanded.

"The spaceship got- kind of sort of- out of food," the bald one said.

"What?" the woman screeched, making Vegeta cringe.

"I'll explain-" Vegeta got up suddenly, not wanting to be near the insects, and walked outside. He felt something, and energy…

He was right. Right outside, was the alien. Vegeta flew up to meet him.

"Well, well Zarbon, what an unpleasant surprise. I could smell you a mile away with your filthy stench," Vegeta said, crossing his arms. "Come here so I can kill you?"

"Let's not get too cocky, Prince," Zarbon taunted, looking the same as ever. "It seems as if you think you're the only one who has done the training. I too have been training- just as hard as the Ginyu force-"

"The Ginyu force is a joke like your pathetic training is," Vegeta cut him off.

"Why you!-" Zarbon clenched his fists, and saw that Vegeta had the same power level as he did before. A slow smile crept on his face. "Vegeta, are you sure you've done any training or have you been searching for dragon balls all your life you haven't trained at-"

Vegeta punched Zarbon right in the face, making him fly away into the ground.

"Stop babbling, Zarbon, I always disliked that about you," Vegeta said, crossing his arms, watching Zarbon underneath him. "Let your fist do the talking."

"Hmph, suit yourself," Zarbon threw a blast, but Vegeta dodged it easily in the air.

"Is that the best you got?" Vegeta said, disappointed. "Or has Freiza made sure that you weren't stronger than him?"

"Lord Freiza is the strongest! You can only wish to defeat him," Zarbon spat. In an instant, Vegeta kicked Zarbon in the gut and grabbed him by the collar. "How did you get so...strong..." Zarbon choked. Vegeta was ready to finish him off.

"Stop! Vegeta!" a shrill came behind him. Vegeta stopped for a split second. His whole body tensed. Why would he even stop? Why did _her_ voice even make him stop?

"What is it, woman?" he asked, irritated. Why was he even having this conversation with her?

"You're not actually going to kill him are you?" the woman asked, looking at him with her sapphire blue eyes. Vegeta scowled. What was it to the woman? She didn't know anything.

"Of course. If I let him go…he would love to kill you," Vegeta said, his grip tightening on Zarbon. "Unless of course, you would like that."

"Maybe you should listen to the pretty thing over there," Zarbon choked.

Vegeta glanced at Zarbon. "Shut up."

"Maybe you should keep that guy for hostage? Wouldn't Freiza want him back?" the woman asked. Vegeta looked at the woman for a second before turning to Zarbon, a smirk playing on his lips.

"That is probably the smartest thing you have ever said," Vegeta said. "The thing is, woman, that Freiza does not care if Zarbon dies- is that not right, Zarbon?"

Zarbon gulped. "N-no, he _would_, I know it," but the look in Zarbon's eyes said otherwise, making Vegeta smirk even more.

"And if Zarbon dies, he is just a pawn in Freiza's silly little game," Vegeta said.

"But…" the woman trailed off, having nothing to say because she could say nothing. Because he was right.

"Any last wish, Zarbon before I blast you to smithereens?" Vegeta asked.

"Please, Vegeta, please oh please don't kill me! I'm too young to die! My face can't be destroyed- oh please, I am at your mercy, Vegeta, you're right- Freiza would kill me, please, if you let me live, I will help you gather the dragon balls- in fact, I know where Freiza was hiding one, and I can get it," Zarbon said. Vegeta was disgusted. How pathetic Zarbon was.

Vegeta threw Zarbon on the ground.

"Very well," Vegeta turned sharply to Zarbon. "Make one mistake, one error that you lied- I will make sure that your head will be on a plate and hand delivered to Freiza." If Zarbon made one wrong move, he knew he could easily kill him. He gotten stronger. All because of the drive to be stronger than Freiza. He trained to months on end. When he glanced at the woman, she looked happy, and he turned away quickly, looking back at Zarbon's pathetic self. He was ready to kill Zarbon in any moment because he was no fool into thinking Zarbon was going to fully betray Freiza. And Zarbon was not the most honest alien he knew.

Zarbon was truly stupid in thinking Vegeta was not going to kill him. After he got the dragon ball, he was going to dispose Zarbon.

Zarbon visibly gulped. "I won't, and besides, I have this pretty woman to keep in my company," Zarbon smiled at the woman, and Vegeta tensed a little, the look Zarbon's face looked like the woman was food, and for some reason Vegeta didn't find himself liking that-and _that _annoyed him to no end.

Vegeta kicked Zarbon to the ground again, and his foot crushed his neck. He leaned over to Zarbon's ear, "And if you hurt the woman, I will rip your heart out."

**XXXX**

**An unlikely alliance! How is that going to fare? TeeHee~ **

**Please REVIEW and thanks for all of you that have! You guys are my motivation, my inspiration, to write and update.**


	5. Chapter 5

Bulma felt it. The hot thick tension between the good looking alien guy, Zarbon and Vegeta. It was clear as day that Vegeta was rather disgusted by the alien. However, Bulma found him to be quite charming.

"Of course, it would be the smart thing to do if we switched the body-" Zarbon was cut off by Vegeta. The handsome alien was just telling Bulma about one of his funny adventures.

"Are you sure that that is where Freiza hid his dragon ball?" Vegeta asked.

"Well, this is the only way we'll know for sure," Krillin answered. "Me and Gohan will try to find the other dragon balls, while you guys get the one Freiza obtained."

"Hey- what about me? I am not about to stay here waiting. Again," Bulma said, crossing her arms, shooting Krillin a look of pure evil. Krillin sweated a little.

"You should come with us," Zarbon interposed. "I mean, what better company than a lovely woman," Zarbon smiled at her a little.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Gohan whispered to Bulma's ear. "I mean…well…we don't know for sure if Vegeta will protect you when it comes down to it, and what if you guys meet Freiza along the way?"

"Then I will give Freiza a piece of my mind," Bulma said defiantly.

"Are you guys done with babbling yet?" Vegeta said. "If you're going to take that long, I might as well just go alone."

"We're coming,"Zarbon said, urging Bulma to Vegeta's direction. Bulma glanced at Vegeta and saw him narrow his eyes for a split second.

"Okay. Be safe," Krillin said. "And uh-well, Vegeta, can you bring Bulma in safely?"

Bulma pursed her lips and glanced at Vegeta again. She didn't need saving. Not if she had Zarbon, who could possibly betray them, and she had a feeling that Vegeta also knew this. "You have my word," Vegeta said his tone short and clipped. And just hearing him say that, Bulma knew that he wouldn't lie. And that he always kept his word.

"Great- meet you guys soon, don't die on us," Krillin said.

"It is more likely that you two will die first," Vegeta said as Krillin and Gohan flew off.

"The base is pretty near here," Zarbon said, as they walked.

"Where is Freiza now, Zarbon?" Vegeta asked. "Knowing him, he would make his slaves do all the work while he sits down and watches."

"Oh, no, Feiza isn't at his base. I know because there was actually another village, more north of the one we just left, that he is holding captive until they tell him where they hid the dragon balls," Zarbon replied. Bulma frowned, thinking about how just because Freiza was powerful didn't mean he had to terrorize the weak. It was wrong. And she thought she shouldn't be too smitten with this Zarbon guy because he was with Freiza before.

They walked in silence when Bulma saw the ship. "There it is!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, right where it always was," Zarbon nodded. Vegeta took a couple of steps toward the ship.

"How will we get it?" Vegeta questioned.

XXX

"I don't know the exact location of the dragon ball...Maybe we should split up?" Zarbon suggested, looking at Vegeta. Vegeta glanced at Zarbon, wondering what the petty alien was thinking. Or if Zarbon thought of him as a fool. "The woman can come with-"

"The woman is coming with me," Vegeta stated simply. His voice held no room for arguing.

But of course, "No way! I want to go with Zarbon!" Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the woman. He was right- she was an idiot.

"That would be most delightful," Zarbon said, smiling, like a predator. Vegeta knew that look all too well, and it made him want to punch something in the face. Zarbon flipped his ridiculously long hair, "If he allows."

"Hmph, he had no say in this in the first place," the woman said, crossing her arms, having the nerve to look at him straight in the eyes with her bright blue eyes. Vegeta clenched and unclenched his fists. The woman was way too trusting. Heck, she even trusted _him._

"Suit yourself," Vegeta said, not wanting to waste time arguing with her. But if…no, _when _Zarbon does something to the woman, he would enjoy watching her squirm. He did not want the woman to go with Zarbon because he wouldn't know if she would come safely, and he did tell the bald moron that he would bring the woman in safely.

"Great, we should start going," the woman said, clapping, as she and Zarbon went the opposite direction of him. Vegeta watched them for a couple of seconds before turning around.

He didn't want to regret leaving her with Zarbon, of all things.

XXX

Bulma had a plan.

It involved her spying on the alien Zarbon. Of course, at the time she couldn't tell Vegeta that because Zarbon was right there, but she thought it was ingenius. She could keep an eye on Zarbon as they were searching for the dragon ball.

Then something dawned on her as they were walking away from Vegeta.

She would be alone with the not so trustworthy alien.

For a second, Bulma wanted to turn back around and tell Vegeta she would just love to go with him, but her pride wouldn't let her, and she could do this. Except if Zarbon tried to, say, kill her, he could.

Bulma visibly swallowed as she glanced at the alien beside her. "So, do tell me, how did you happen to meet the Ice Prince?" Zarbon asked her.

"Oh, well," Bulma didn't know if she should tell him what really happened- that Vegeta kidnapped her because that might give Zarbon a funny idea of his own. "It's such a funny story, really. I mean, he…" _Think, you idiot, make something up_. Bulma tried to rack up her brain on some bogus story. "He…was trying to steal the dragon balls from me because I was keeping them safe, and I fended him off."

"Really? Wow," Zarbon looked amused. "I wonder, are you some importance to him?"

"What? Oh- ha, no," Bulma tried to laugh it off. "I mean, I only just met him. And despite the fact that he doesn't like anyone but himself." Zarbon was quiet for a moment, and Bulma could see that he was thinking of something.

"Hm, interesting," Zarbon said, smiling as if he knew something she didn't. He led her to a room, and he searched around. "Look over there." Bulma walked over to where she saw many…technologic things, much to her amazement. She found herself immersed in the wonderful space technology. It all just amazed her, how the space technology was different than Earth's, but yet the same…

Then the door slammed shut. Bulma ran to the door in a hurry, seeing Zarbon in front of the door through the little glass on the door.

"Wait- what are you doing?" Bulma asked, pounding the door.

"Stay here for a while, my pretty Earthling," Zarbon said, smiling through the window in the door, and Bulma wondered how she ever thought he was handsome. "Once the Ginyu Force gets to Vegeta, we will make you give us the dragon balls you have, and you will give us that strange device that locates the dragon ball. Do not worry- we will not harm you, as you see, I have taken an interest in you myself, as I think you do me."

Bulma wanted to hurl.

This couldn't be happening.

**XXXX**

**Oh snap. What'll happen next? Well, you just have to find out next time~**

**Thank you guys for reviewing! I hope that ya'll enjoy this story more than I enjoy writing it! What fun! I can take this…almost anywhere. Your reviews motivate me to write (:**


	6. Chapter 6

**PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! THERE WILL BE WEEKLY UPDATES STARTING THIS WEEK. (this being the first one- short, I know, but the others ones will not) Thanks for still staying with me!**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Bulma was not going to be a sumo wrestler any time in her life as she tried to knock down the door. It was fruitless. Whatever the door was made out of was hard and she couldn't break it. Maybe some other person, say Vegeta, but not her. Her shoulders sagged. She was supposed to be trying to seek the dragon balls and get out of this planet, but she had to get out of here first. And she knew her only savior was Vegeta. Or, Gohan and Krillin might come looking for her because they didn't trust Vegeta. The thought comforted her a little. Just a tiny spec.

She looked around the room. What if Freiza was actually sleeping in this room? Bulma gulped at the thought. Vegeta was right. She should have gone with him. But did it really matter? The Zarbon guy was just as trustworthy as Vegeta was. She looked at the huge computer on the side of the white room, wondering if she just pressed random buttons- something that people should never do- if something might happen. Like, if this room was the room for the ship to fly or something. With her luck, it was probably a room that was not useful at all.

Bulma walked towards the computer and took a deep breath. Desperate times called for desperate measures. And she was desperate. She couldn't let Vegeta know that she failed and got locked in a room. Then he would know she was just all talk and no bite. But she was bite, all bite, actually, and she wanted to prove it to Vegeta for some reason she couldn't explain herself. Cracking her fingers, she pressed the buttons, and suddenly all the buttons went haywire and were beeping like crazy.

A robotic voice said, "Self-destruct mode in 30 minutes. Countdown begins. Now."

Oh she did it this time. She ran away like a maniac, wondering what she was going to do.

"Little birdie, don't run away," a shrilly, girl like, but not so girl like voice said behind her. She froze at the voice. Who spoke like that?

She turned around slowly to find a weird looking alien guy- more weird looking than anything she has ever seen before, and Bulma Briefs had seen a ton of weird things in her days, shorter than her, with a tail and looked like an albino bald person. "Hi," Bulma said lamely. "Can you help me get out of here?"

"Of course," the thing told her, smiling in a predator smile that Bulma did not like at all.

"Uh, actually, maybe I think I will just stay here," Bulma lied, _and die here_.

"Oh, no, I cannot let you do that," the thing told her. "My name is Freiza and you are going to be my hostage."

XX

Vegeta found himself facing the Ginyu Force who had surprise attacked him out of nowhere. He was deciding if he should go back to that woman and keep an eye on her because he was no fool to trust Zarbon. Then someone so stupidly tried to challenge him, and he saw it was those idiots from the Ginyu Force.

"Wonderful," Vegeta smirked. "I have wanted to punch something good in the face. And what better punching bag than the stupid Ginyu Force?" Vegeta looked down at the aliens he beat so far. He had gotten stronger, and this knowledge thrilled him a little. But he needed to get stronger in order to defeat Freiza. Vegeta whipped his head to the standing aliens.

Three down two to go.

"Why you Vegeta! We have gotten stronger, make no mistake," the ridiculous captain, Ginyu said, pointing a hand at him.

"I see you have," Vegeta said, glancing at the bodies that lay limp, smirking a little. The Ginyu Force were the one things that annoyed him to no end. They were little pests that were always buzzing around. They always gloated that they were the strongest henchmen of Freiza, but seeing how he easily beat them, they were nothing more than what he thought of them to be- irritating pests. He cracked his neck, "Who's next?"

Something came behind him and he sensed it, dodging the blow, which made- _Zarbon_- crash into Ginyu.

"Wagh!" Ginyu cried.

"I thought I had him," Zarbon said, looking at Vegeta. Something hit Vegeta like a rock to realization. Where was the woman? His whole body tensed as he felt for her chi. He relaxed a little when he felt it, but only a little. For all he knew, she ran into Freiza.

"No matter," Ginyu said, ready to face him, looking at him dead in the eye. "You may have gotten stronger! Vegeta! But, I, Captain Ginyu, of the Ginyu Force will take you down and make you sorry you ever even thought that you could beat me!" Vegeta just stared at Ginyu as if he grew another head.

He needed to prioritize. The woman came first.

"Zarbon, what an unpleasant surprise," Vegeta said. "Had fun?" Zarbon's whole face twisted into a sneer.

"The woman," Zarbon said, smiling. Vegeta clenched his fists. Zarbon did something to her. Vegeta wanted to go over there and chop Zarbon's head off, but he needed Zarbon to tell him where the woman was.

"Zarbon, I am not in the best mood right now," Vegeta said, and he saw Zarbon looking at the two Ginyu Force members on the ground and fear showed all on his face. "You better not have done anything stupid, but for you, I guess that is nothing new."

"The woman is locked away," Zarbon looked at Vegeta. Suddenly, sirens were shrieking from all directions. "And that means the self destruct button is on. Better hurry Saiyan, she's locked in a room- that is if you can get to her on time."

Vegeta took not time to waste- he shot a blast up the ceiling, making it so that there was a barrier from him to the aliens as he quickly went to the direction where he felt the woman's chi before which was quickly fading away.

Blasted woman.

**XXXXXX**

**Hope you guys like! I have something in store for you guys! Muhahaha. **

**Reviewers, you are my sole purpose to writing faster. Which I will. Write faster. (:**

**Weekly updates underway~**


	7. Chapter 7

The ship was going to blow up, and the woman's chi was gone. Vegeta instantly left the ship, and watched as the ship exploded. He hoped that the Ginyu Force went along with it.

The woman.

She was gone, _someone _took her away. He closed his eyes for a second, everything rushing back to him, the explosion of the ship brining the memories back to him.

_-PAST-_

"I will get you out, Tarble," Vegeta told his little brother as they were lying down on the small bed that they had to share, given Freiza's utmost generosity. "We are going to get out. Together. Once I find out how to reach to a Super Saiyan, I can set you free, and we can leave here." Being in with Freiza was tough; he had been tough, but for some reason Tarble was always smiling, and Vegeta always thought Tarble did all the smiling for him. His brother was always the happy one, and there was nothing Vegeta wanted but for Tarble to keep smiling. Being with Freiza made Vegeta ruthless; sometimes Tarble looked at him like he didn't even know him. Tarble was the only thing that made Vegeta _feel _something. Happiness for his brother, anger at his brother, and what Vegeta hid the most, a care for his brother deep inside. Although, Tarble was never going to know that.

"You think so?" Tarble asked, looking at his brother with wide eyes in hope, as if he was the only thing that could free him.

"Of course," Vegeta said gruffly, his eyes looking at the ceiling. He was going to get stronger, no matter what. He had to. For him, and for Tarble. To get out of this miserable place for a Saiyan.

"I can't wait," Tarble whispered. "You deserve something better than this, big brother. I hope you can do whatever you want."

"Go to sleep," Vegeta ordered harshly, turning away from Tarble. He didn't want to escape first; Tarble came first, Tarble had to be set free first.

The next day, Zarbon came over to Vegeta and Nappa while they were training and Tarble was reading. Vegeta disliked that his brother read when he was supposed to be training. He himself liked to read, read books at night to make him go to sleep, but he would rather train than read. And Tarble was the opposite- he liked to read. The whole day, if Tarble had his way, which Vegeta made sure his brother did not.

"Raditz died," Zarbon said to them. Vegeta stopped for a millisecond, and continued to hit the dummy he was training on. Another Saiyan dead. He clenched his fists and hit the dummy again, making the dummy break into pieces. He wondered if Freiza did it on purpose, killing off Raditz. He always wondered why Freiza kept them; it surely had to be an ulterior motive for keeping him, Tarble and Nappa. There had to be something.

"Pity," Nappa said, shaking his head. "So what?"

"Freiza has ordered you and Vegeta to go on planet Earth and finish what Raditz could not," Zarbon gave Nappa a look and Nappa looked down. Vegeta narrowed his eyes slightly.

Vegeta hated to leave Tarble behind when he went with Nappa to Earth. They received that Raditz died, and were send to go to Earth by Freiza.

"Make sure you don't die too," Zarbon said to Vegeta as he was ready to leave.

"Zarbon," Vegeta said calmly, "I am not going to die, I have to kill you first." Zarbon opened his mouth but closed it and a smirk played on Zarbon's face. He looked ugly, smiling like that, Vegeta thought. Truly a disgusting creature.

"Oh, Vegeta," Zarbon said, shaking his head, still a smirk on his hideous face. "You better be off now."

Nappa and Vegeta went to Earth shortly. The so called Z- fighters came to challenge them, and Nappa wanted to play with them. It was quite entertaing, seeing them fight. What he really wanted to see was Kakarrot, the only Saiyan on Earth who lived through…

"Vegeta I have to tell you…something," Nappa said, interrupting Vegeta's thoughts, and he was looking a little sad. Scared, almost.

"What is it? Are you done already?" Vegeta asked, sitting on the rock. The Z- fighters looked pathetic and scared, no doubt planning on how to kill them. Why did they even try? It was fruitless. Their chi powers were so weak, it made him want to laugh and actually have mercy on them. Almost.

"N-no, it's not that. I should have told you about it before we went on the mission," Nappa said, looking even more scared. Vegeta looked over at Nappa, and his big beefy body.

"On with it now, I do not have all day," Vegeta said irritatingly. "We have a job to do. And I want to see the Saiyan."

"It's about Tarble," Nappa said. Vegeta tensed up and his whole body went frigid.

"What…about him?" Vegeta asked. He knew that Nappa and Raditz always teased Tarble because Tarble wasn't mean, in fact, he was so…_nice_. Vegeta scolded his brother for not standing up to them, but Tarble always laughed and shrugged. Tarble's care free attitude did not come from him.

"Well, you see," Nappa began and then gulped visibly. Something was wrong, Vegeta immediately knew. "While we're here, Freiza…he's going to do something with Tarble. Freiza is going to kill him right after we left this mission."

_-END-_

XX

Bulma blacked out after Freiza mentioned his name. it was horrifying. He looked uglier than she imagined. Then she wondered, it was this very same thing that made Vegeta want immortality to defeat Freiza. The man who ruined Vegeta's life, she thought, or the man that was possibly stronger than Vegeta. She shuddered, not wanting to think about what Freiza could do to her.

When she opened her eyes, she screamed, seeing…Zarbon!- the traitor, there, in a white room, smiling up at her. "I didn't mean to scare you, dear," Zarbon told her, stepping toward her. She leaned back.

"Don't come closer to me, you buffon!" Bulma yelled, hoping someone would hear, anyone would hear. Where was she anyways? "Where am I, you, you …perverted space alien!"

"Why, you're in Freiza's real ship. Did you really think he only had one?" Zarbon replied, still smiling, and that creeped out Bulma to no end.

"What are you going to do with me? I don't taste good," Bulma said, feeling hot and wanting to get out of under Zarbon's gaze.

"Oh, I think you know you're a very great asset to anyone, young woman," Zarbon said, stepping closer to her. "And besides, I know, I have taken into a very special interest in you." Zarbon's smile grew wider and she shivered in a very bad way, as in she was going to die soon bad. "This room is big, you can do as you like. Now, don't make a fuss, Freiza hates that, and you wouldn't want him to kill you, would you?" Zarbon looked at her, "I thought not. Now, eat, and be a good woman." With that Zarbon left the room, and Bulma ran to the door, trying to open it, but it was pointless. It was locked. She banged for a while before stopping and went down with the wall, pouting and thinking.

This was the end.

Here, Bulma Briefs, genius, going to die in a ship. It was horrible. But not as bad as drowning. She nodded, thinking about counting her blessings. At least she wasn't going to die in starvation, or someone cutting her heart open. There was worse ways to die. She was too young to die.

She sniffed. Who was she kidding? She needed to get out, and fast-

Something caught her eyes. There was- someone else in the room! She stood up, and the person, whoever it was, was holding up a broom. "Hey! You!" she called, waving out his arms. The guy stopped brooming, and turned around, and Bulma's heart dropped.

There was no way. No way. No way in the name of planet Namek that was who she thought it was.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Ehem, I know this isn't the story line of the original, but, I hope you still like it? Hehe, I just thought I needed to add Vegeta's past- it makes him who is today mostly. More of it to come (:**

**See you guys next time! Until then, you can review! **


	8. Chapter 8

When Vegeta got back to the village, the two brats were already there, as if they were waiting for him. He didn't want to deal with anyone right now, and he knew what they were going to ask him.

"Where- Where's Bulma?" the bald man said to him, a panic spreading across his face. "One simple task and you couldn't bring Bulma?"

Vegeta ignored him. He didn't need to answer to anyone, least of all the guy who was good friends with Kakarrot.

"You had your word! And you couldn't get Bulma?" the bald one kept babbling. Why didn't he just shut his mouth already? Vegeta was already sick of him. "VEGETA!" Vegeta stopped. If it took to shut him up, he was going to do it. "Where is she? Vegeta, one simple task. You couldn't even- you couldn't even get her? Did you kill her? Yeah, we kind of figured you would kill her, or not even keep her safe. You just had to let her die."

Vegeta brushed past him. He was a nuisance. It would have been easier if he'd just kill the annoying bald man, but he knew that it would be better to have more people searching for the dragon balls.

"Nothing happened," Vegeta said calmly, calmer than he felt. "She is not with me at the moment."

"At the moment? You couldn't just, I don't know, protect her?" Krillin asked him. Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the bald man. Protect people? He didn't do that. There was no one he would protect. No one worth protecting.

Vegeta stopped in front of the Namekian that called himself Dende, who cowered at the sight of him. "Where is your leader?" Vegeta demanded.

"Nowhere will you find him. And I won't tell you. You'll have to kill me first," Dende said, standing up, though he was trembling visibly. If there was one thing Vegeta liked, it was loyalty. This Namekian was loyal to his leader. In any other circumstance, he would let it slide, but he was in a hurry.

"I do not have all day, Namekian, tell me where he is, or else I will blow up your entire village and kill everyone you hold dear. Oh, I won't kill you- that would be a waste. I would just make you stay alive and live here for your whole life, knowing the fact that you didn't tell me where your leader was, you killed your people," Vegeta said.

"If you were going to kill us, you would have done something a long time ago. Tell me, Saiyan," another Namekian named Nail said behind him, which reminded Vegeta of the guy…pickle- something or other who was friends with Kakarrot, or so it seemed. "What do you need with our leader?"

"I think you should be grateful that I have not killed you all yet," Vegeta said. "And that is none of your concern."

"I'm not going to allow that," Nail said, facing Vegeta. He was taller than Vegeta, and looking down at him but Vegeta put his chin up high and glared at him menacingly it would make anyone cry. In Vegeta's case, height never mattered.

"Look, we shouldn't be fighting," Krillin said. "Bulma is our first priority. We need to get her before Freiza does."

"Too late he already did," Vegeta said absently.

"She's dead," Kakarrot's brat whispered.

"No," Vegeta said, annoyed now, annoyed at everything. "She is not. I kept my word and said that I would protect her, and I will. I think it is a good thing that she will preoccupy Freiza-"

"And make her bait?" Krillin interrupted, he could see the bald one was angry, "yeah! Right, great idea, Vegeta!"

"You can save me the trouble and get her yourself," Vegeta snarled, "or you can shut up." He was hungry and walked in the hut he was at earlier. He had to eat first- whatever real food they had- before he was going to get the woman. He needed their leader, but it could wait until he found that irritating woman.

-PAST-

Something snapped in Vegeta. He killed Nappa, not caring about anything, not caring about being the only Saiyans left, only one thing was on his mind. The only thing on his mind was to go to Freiza and give him what he deserved.

He flew off when he felt the chi power and on top of a mountain, was _him_. He left the pathetic humans to just gawk at him, he had more important matters at hand.

"Freiza," Vegeta growled. Freiza gave him a small smile that made Vegeta's anger rise.

"Oh my, it looks like you killed the other Saiyan. There are only two Saiyans left now, is there not? I really do like these types of things. You weren't there for your poor little coward of a brother, who trembled in fear by just looking at me. I never really did like your brother. He was always the one that always did what I told him to do, and that annoyed me. Unlike you, who hated to follow me, your brother did as he was told. No spark- not like you, my pet. I killed him quickly so he wouldn't have to feel any pain," Freiza said, he knocked Vegeta down in a blink of an eye, and held Vegeta to the ground. Vegeta tried to kick Freiza, but Freiza still held him down. Vegeta wavered a little. _Why wasn't he strong enough? _Freiza continued_,_ "Patience, my slave. I have to get those dragon balls to get stronger, and then I can kill you. Maybe then you can at least be a small match for me if you get stronger." There was a flicker of doubt in Freiza's face, but only for a second and Vegeta narrowed his eyes. Tarble had told him a theory: Freiza was scared of something that was stronger than him, which was _them_- the people that could become a Super Saiyan. And Vegeta wanted to achieve that state more than anything, always trained harder than Nappa or Raditz ever did combined, trying to become a Super Saiyan.

With that, Freiza left instantly.

Vegeta was on the ground, staring up at the sky, thinking about the dragon balls. Tarble always talked about the dragon balls and their powers- three wishes. Vegeta knew what he wanted- immortality. And he was going to find the dragon balls before Freiza did. He was going to kill Freiza for everything he had done to him, his brother and his race.

Freiza was going to regret he ever lived, on Vegeta's honor as the Prince of all Saiyans.

-END-

XX

The guy looked up, and their gazes met. Bulma kept staring at the guy. Maybe she shouldn't stare too much. She just kept chanting that there was no way he was here… Would he have actually come to save her? Bulma's heart raced. "V-Vegeta?" she dared to ask, hoping that he would be her knight in shining armor.

The guy smiled at her.

Vegeta never smiled.

The guy's smile faltered for a second before smiling out again, and stepping toward her. He held out his hand. "Nice to meet you, my name is Tarble."

**XXXXXXXXXXX**

**You guys probably guessed it, am I that obvious? **

**Until later- review (:**


	9. Chapter 9

"Tarbon?" Bulma asked stupidly.

"No, Tarble," the guy that looked so much like Vegeta said, smiling. Yep. Definitely not Vegeta. Vegeta never smiled, he only smirked or smiled when he was smug. Smiling was not something Vegeta knew how to do.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I'm Freiza's slave," Tarble answered her, and Bulma's heart just dropped. That was horrible- no one should be a slave, especially not to a monster like Freiza.

"You mean you haven't tried to fight him?" Bulma asked. "Or rebel at least? Tarble, there is no way you deserve this." She thought he was strong. Maybe it was because this guy looked a little like Vegeta. Bulma looked around the room she was in; all right with one bed and not much anything.

"He's too strong," Tarble said shaking his head. He looked so sad it made Bulma want to cry even though she just met this guy. "I've lived here practically my whole life."

"What does…Freiza make you do?" Bulma asked hesitantly. She wondered if Freiza beat him. Probably. Freiza probably had done horrible things to this man. Her heart went out to him.

"He never lets me out of his sight or out of the spaceship," Tarble answered, looking down. "I…sometimes, I don't have food if I don't do what Zarbon tells me. And then sometimes I just don't get food. They like to do that. Always have because they have so much power." The guy turned a little and Bulma noticed- it was hard not to notice- a tail. Gohan had a tail. That weird guy who said he was Goku's brother had a tail. Was it…was he…

"What a minute," Bulma said, "Are you a Saiyan?"

Tarble looked up at her and his whole face darkened. "Yes," he said, as if he was ashamed, "I am. Why do you ask?"

"I know a few Saiyans, actually," Bulma told him, clapping. Tarble's whole face changed to surprise.

"Really? That is not possible. All the Saiyans…they- my- they died," Tarble told her, shaking her head, but looking so earnest, like a little kid.

"Is that was Freiza told you? Because actually there's a Saiyan right here on Namek. In fact, he looks kind of like you," Bulma said. _Kind of like you guys could be brothers._

"R-really?" Tarble looked surprised. "Are you sure?"

"Mhmm. I mean, he never lets anyone forget he's the prince of all Saiyans," Bulma mumbled.

"Vegeta?" Tarble only whispered it, but Bulma heard it.

"Yeah! You know him?" Bulma asked.

"He's my brother," Tarble said. Bulma was taken aback. Vegeta had a brother? A brother who was a slave to Freiza, out of all people. Given, she didn't know anything about Vegeta, his past, his favorite color or anything, but what brother would let- "But he died."

Bulma almost snorted. "No he didn't. He's very much alive, actually," she narrowed her eyes. "Why would you think he died? I think it's kind of impossible for that guy to die."

"Freiza told me he killed Nappa and Vegeta," Tarble told her. He frowned ."Are you sure though? Are you not mistaken for someone else? I mean, there are many people with the name Vegeta. Is Vegeta really…is he actually alive? All this time I thought he died…I hoped someday…"

"He is!" Bulma said. "He looks so much like you!" She looked at him and batted her eyelashes. "Would this be a face of a person who would lie to you?" Tarble looked at her and smiled a little.

"Yes," he admitted, "the pretty ones always lie, I read somewhere in a book." Bulma was half insulted and half flattered.

"Does this fit the description? Tall spiky hair? Mean all the time? Looking like he wants to beat you up for no good reason? Wears that ridiculous royal blue-"

"That is him!" Tarble exclaimed.

"Well then, Tarble, I think you and your long lost brother will reunite once again," Bulma declared. "You will go to Namek and meet him."

"We can never get past the Ginyu Force or Zarbon," Tarble said then, his face falling.

"." _About that…_

XX

"_You're brother?" Freiza smirked and Vegeta's heart turned cold. "I killed him of course."_

Vegeta clenched his fist remembering. The only thing that kept him going, the only thing that he was going to protect left him. He couldn't protect his own brother. Walking out of the hut, Vegeta had a new determination, whatever it took; he was going to find the woman_._

"We'll come with you and help you," the bald guy came again, pestering him as if he had no other better things to do.

"Be useful and try to find the dragon balls. I do not need or want your help," Vegeta said.

"B-but Vegeta, I care about Bulma too. For all I know, she's going to be planning our funerals already," the bald one still persisted. Vegeta could only smirk faintly. That was something that woman would do.

"If you want to be of worth, I suggest you start trying to locate the dragon balls. You have the locator, so use it while I am gone. There is no need for you to come with me. I can do it myself," Vegeta said. The bald man didn't say anything.

"Okay," the bald one sighed finally. "If you say so."

"Good," Vegeta said, breaking off into flight with a new anger. The sickening creature that took his planet. One thing that destroyed his life, his people, his everything. That would all change. Frieza was not going to get away easily. Once he had all the dragon balls and got his wish…Vegeta knew, he was planning this from the first time he laid eyes on the hideous creature.

He would get revenge on Frieza. Revenge on what Freiza did to him, and his family.

**XXXXXXXXX**

**Sorry for the not so weekly update! I took an AP exam today, and let me tell you, I'm brain fried.**

**Until next time- Review(: **


	10. Chapter 10

Freiza's spaceship was on Namek. That much, Vegeta was sure of. Knowing Freiza, it would have to be the most obvious place that wouldn't be looked at. He saw in the past distance what looked to be something Freiza might use. Thinking back, he remembered a bad memory when he was inside there.

-PAST-

"Vegeta!" Nappa called, running to him.

"What is it?" Vegeta demanded.

"A flogging," Nappa said, frowning. Vegeta looked at Nappa and narrowed his eyes. Nappa looked worried.

"Who?" Vegeta questioned, not wanting to be who he thought it was going to be.

"Tarble," Raditz came over, and shook his head. "A hundred lashes."

"That is ridiculous," Vegeta said. Freiza was toying with them. No one flogged anymore, it was ancient customs, but he knew Freiza knew it was what the people use to do in planet Vegeta.

"I know Vegeta but-" Vegeta didn't pay Nappa any attention, he went directly to where Freiza's own personal throne was, Tarble already being there, kneeling on one knee. When Vegeta entered the room, Tarble got up.

"Brother, I am sorry," Tarble said to him, looking at him. Vegeta didn't look at Tarble.

"Freiza, let me be in place for him," Vegeta said.

"Oh my, standing up for your little brother? How sweet of you, Vegeta," Freiza said, sitting on the chair, smiling. "Didn't know you had it in you to be so….kind." Freiza suddenly stood up. "But I had different plans though, pet. You see, you were going to sit next to me while watching your little brother get flogged. Isn't that most delightful? I already gave you a seat to sit on. The Ginyu Force would be doing the flogging, each of them twenty times. And you will be there, watching with me."

"Take me instead," Vegeta repeated, not looking up, or meeting Tarble's pathetic look. Flogging looked easy, but a hundred lashes were as he already said, ridiculous. Tarble's weak body couldn't handle it. Tarble was not fit like he was nor did he train enough to even get fifty lashes.

"Now, now Vegeta, what fun would…" Freiza stopped talking. Freiza licked his lips. He sighed, a smirk spread across his face, "Okay then. You can get flogged. And Tarble can watch you. Seems fair enough, I suppose. Though for you, pet, I will do two hundred."

"No!" Tarble spoke, much to Vegeta's dismay. Vegeta shot Tarble a warning glare.

"Tarble shut your mouth and know where you stand," Vegeta said through clenched teeth. Tarble lowered his head sadly, like a lost dog.

Freiza clapped."Now that's done. When shall we start? Right now? Tomorrow? Morning?" Freiza mused. "I say tomorrow. Yes, yes. We have to prepare. Dismissed." Vegeta got up and headed straight to his room, with Tarble following behind.

When they both got out of earshot, Tarble said, "Why did you do it? Brother, you know they burn the whips in flames, hotter than anything, and hit you in the back all the while having poison. You know more than fifty is suicide! Why-"

"Shut up," Vegeta snarled, closing his eyes. "I do not want to talk to you."

"I told you I would have done it," Tarble whispered.

"And you would have survived?" Vegeta asked sharply, turning to his brother. Tarble gulped and looked away. "What did you do?"  
>"Nothing I was just reading, and Zarbon accused me of stealing something," Tarble replied. "I did not steal anything."<p>

"I know," Vegeta said absently as he continued walking. Stealing was something Nappa and Raditz would do. Tarble had this pathetic notion of being good all the time and doing good deeds, something he never would understand.

-END-

XX

Bulma could talk to Vegeta's brother for hours. On the other hand, she would be lucky to get a word from Vegeta. She decided Vegeta was the black sheep of the family. Also, why was Vegeta so…grumpy when Tarble was so sweet? Someone always woke on the wrong side of bed in the mornings. She couldn't help but smile, to see the stark differences between Vegeta and his brother. They may have looked like each other on the outside, but in the inside, they had two totally different personalities. She wondered if losing Tarble made Vegeta what he was today. It seemed that Vegeta cared about Tarble when Tarble was talking about his brother so animated.

"Hey Earth woman do my bidding. Why don't you go and entertain the Ginyu Force?" Zarbon asked, coming inside the room. To Bulma, the room looked like a room in a mental institution- all white with only a bed. She might have gone crazy if it wasn't for Tarble's company.

"She will not do that," Tarble said in a sharp tone, to Bulma's surprise, he was standing up for her.

"Not listening to me results in flogging, Tarble. I am sure you know that," Zarbon said.

"I know," Tarble said. "And she will not get flogged."

"Oh yeah?" Zarbon challenged. Bulma touched Tarble's hand.

"It's okay-"

"Yes," Tarble said. "She will not go. Take me instead." Zarbon smirked.

"Pity," Zarbon said, shaking his head. "I really wanted her to get whipped." Bulma froze. Whipped? Why would she get whipped? Of flogged? People could die of those things! "I will see you then, Tarble."

"Tarble are you- why would you even- you're out of your mind!" Bulma hissed at him.

"It's okay. I can handle it," Tarble said. Bulma opened her mouth to ask why she couldn't handle it, "They give you fifty lashes. No human had ever survived. Trust me; I have seen none that lived."

"But you'll get badly injured- you might even die," Bulma said. Tarble shook his head.

"Please, let me do it. I do not wish to see you die or even hurt, Bulma," Tarble said, looking at her with his deep set of eyes. _Sort of like Vegeta's_, she thought. But the difference was that Vegeta's eyes had some sort of iciness to it.

"Are you sure you're not going to die?" Bulma asked, not liking the idea of Tarble getting whipped on her behalf. These aliens sure were really weird.

"Yes. I am a Saiyan," Tarble said as if that was a logical or good enough explanation while leaving into the next room which was just like the one they were in right now. Bulma wanted to run there, to get Tarble to safety, but the doors closed and she was alone in the white room. She hoped Tarble would be alright. He didn't even need to protect her, yet here he was. Saiyans weren't bad at all. She wondered what made the horrible Freiza so keen on killing them all. And making them slaves- worse than that even.

After what seemed like an eternity, Tarble came back, with his face solemn and Zarbon grinning at her creepily. "Now, I thought you learned your lesson, but I guess not. Food will not come for another day."

When Zarbon left, Bulma ran up to Tarble. "Tarble! Are you- are you okay?" she asked, bewildered when he took his shirt off, there was scars all over his body. She looked away, hating the fresh scars that were on his body.

"I am, thank you Bulma," Tarble said.

"No, I have to thank you," Bulma said. It was quiet for a few moments. Then,"Tarble, you can fly, right?" Bulma asked, suddenly, and idea sparking to her mind. She felt around her pocket, and sure enough, it was there. The motorcycle capsule. _Yes! Yes!_

"Yes, I can," Tarble replied, on the bed. "Why do you ask?"

"You have to fly out of this room, Tarble. You have to get out of here," Bulma said. "Only one of us can get out of here. And that'll be you!" She put her capsule to the ground and it immediately poofed into a big motorcycle.

"Get out?" Tarble sat up, even though he was injured. "How? Freiza is more powerful than me. I will always be his servant."

"You can Tarble, I know you can," Bulma said. "We have to hope. You still have to hope to get out of here. Ask for Krillin and Gohan. And you'll see your brother."

"It is just that…" Tarble took a deep breath. "What about you? They can flog you the truth to where I am."

"Don't worry about me. I think that you would save me in time," Bulma said, smiling. "But you're the only one that can fly fast enough and get help. No one cares about this old hag anyways." In her mind though, if Krillin, Gohan or Goku didn't come to rescue her, she would make sure to haunt them in the afterlife.

"I care for you, Bulma," Tarble said seriously, his dark eyes looking at her.

"Then you would have no problem coming back for me, right?" Bulma said. She could tell that Tarble had a hard time deciding. "Go!" she ushered. He got on, and with all his strength with the motorcycle, that could also fly and had strength, combined with Tarble's strength he had, sure enough, he made a hole through the dome. He lingered there for a moment before flying off into some unknown place.

As the alarms were rising and the only thing she could do now was wait.

XX

As Vegeta flew to where he thought Feiza was hiding, he saw something in the sky .It was clear to Vegeta the flying object in the sky- was that some sort of traveling machine? He immediately flew to it, and the person stopped. He could only stare at what seemed to be his brother. It was impossible.

"Tarble?" he asked in utter, complete disbelief. He died. His brother died…

"Brother!" Tarble exclaimed, his eyes widening and then he broke out into a huge smile, the same smile he had those years back on his face as he rushed to him and embraced him. Startled at the contact, Vegeta stumbled back a little. He was shaken up a little. It couldn't be…

"Is that really you, Tarble?" Vegeta whispered, not wanting this to be some kind of cruel joke to get his hopes up. That his brother was truly in his arms. He hated any contact or to show emotion, but he couldn't stop from touching his brother, to make sure it was real. Not soe figment of his imagination, nor an illusion.

"Yes, big brother," Tarble replied, still hugging him tightly. "I just got out of Freiza's prison."

"Then we have to get out of here before Freiza come after you," Vegeta said, not going to waste any time.

"No," Tarble said, leaning back then and looked at him straight in the eye. Vegeta was surprised to see his little brother acting tough. Or defying him. He had to say, he admired that. Tarble's face didn't change, he still had the baby face he always had but Vegeta could see in his brother's eyes what he never seen- determination.

"Tarble-" Vegeta didn't know where to begin.

"Bulma- she helped me escape. She told me you would help her. We have to help her," Tarble cut him off. "She's still in there." Vegeta's hand clenched. That blasted woman again.

"I will go after her."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Appreciate anyone's comments, please review(:**

**Tune in for next time, which will be soon, I mean it! **


	11. Chapter 11

Bulma was left alone. All alone in the isolated white room with a hole in the roof. Like in a mental hospital. She wasn't mental. Or maybe she was going to be, very soon. She was surprised no one came yet-

Zarbon busted in the room and walked in like he owned the place and looked around, whipping his head every which way. Until his eyes landed on Bulma. Zarbon's eyes narrowed into slits.

"YOU!" he yelled, pointing. _Like there's anyone else here. _

Zarbon strode to her, and took a hold of her arms, his long nails digging in her skin, "Ow!" Bulma's elbow was bleeding. He really needed to get his nails cut.

"Where is Tarble!?" Zarbon yelled at her, shoving her. She cringed at the tone of his voice, and how scary he looked.

"I don't know," Bulma said, gulping, hoping Tarble ran away, safe, where he should be. She wasn't going to be scared of this weirdo alien guy. Even though he could kill her. And he overpowered her in every which way. She was not going to cower in fear, even though what she wanted to do was to run away and hide somewhere. Or maybe a giant hole would just suck her up.

"Do not lie!" Zarbon landed a slap on her face and she stumbled backwards, her face stinging. Her eyes watered, but with all her will she would not cry in front of the monster. Zarbon stepped towards her, and she held her chin up high. He paused, then closed his eyes, a small smile spreading on his face. "Very well then. If you do not know, then I think that I will just believe you. Stay in this room- you can't break the door or anything." Bulma was suspicious of his sudden change of behavior. He stared at her for a few seconds before leaving the room and Bulma could only stare after him, feeling useless. She hated feeling useless. She had to do something. But there was absolutely nothing she could do. But wait. And wonder. Wonder if Vegeta was going to save her, wonder if he was going to scream at her, wonder if Tarble was already caught by Freiza, wonder if Yamcha was ever going to get wished back to life, and wonder if she was going to die.

Swallowing, her eyes were involuntarily closing. She was feeling drowsy. She didn't sleep in a while, and her head was pounding She glanced at the bed, and sat on it, yawning, not knowing what sudden tiredness came over her. She did need to have a break. All the alien and kidnapping was getting very tiresome and she needed her beauty sleep. And what better way to pass the time than to sleep? Before she knew it, her eyes closed.

XX

"Look for a bald man and a small little runt- they should help you," Vegeta said to his brother, not taking his eyes away for a single second, in case Tarble was going to disappear at any given moment. He didn't want to leave his brother, but he knew he had to get that blasted woman first.

"Okay," Tarble said, nodding, and Vegeta looked away, waiting for him to awake from a dream. It had to be an illusion, a hallucination that his brother was standing in front of him. "Take care, big brother- I will meet you soon." Tarble flew off, and Vegeta looked after him. His head turned towards the spaceship and he flew to the spaceship.

Vegeta made an entrance by blasting a random part of the spaceship. He walked inside, and was greeted by someone who he wanted to kill on the spot. But he couldn't. Not now. "Vegeta," Zarbon said, stepping into the light. "Looking for that Earthing woman?"

"Where is she?" Vegeta demanded, trying to control himself to not just blast Zarbon into bits. All the years he had Tarble in the spaceship. All the years he thought his brother dead. And the alien standing in front of him knew very well that Tarble was alive. Zarbon was Freiza's trusted guard. Zarbon had ordered him, the Prince of all Saiyans to get to his knees and kneel before Freiza_,_ a worthless piece of alien scum.

"Oh no, don't worry, I took care of her," Zarbon said, smiling smugly. And all those years in enslavement, the years of torture that Vegeta went through with Tarble, that Zarbon had caused made Vegeta's temper rise.

-PAST-

Freiza's orders were to conquer the planet- it was rumored to have gold they were going to plunder. Vegeta had killed countless things, all because of Freiza's orders. Most planets could not withstand nor even had a ghost of a chance winning against Freiza. Or him.

"These things remind of those rice balls on Earth," Nappa said. The planet had these strange creatures, looked like big balls, and they were short little things. "The time that we went on Earth." The planet was filled with green grass and tiny brown huts all over the place. There was flowers of all colors all over the place. The little creatures were walking around, but when they saw them, they ran the other direction.

"Yeah they do," Raditz agreed, blasting one.

"Stop that, we need to ask for their leader," Vegeta said. For some reason, Tarble looked nervous.

"Don't kill them!" Tarble called out. Vegeta, Nappa and Raditz turned to Tarble.

"And why not?" Nappa asked, grimacing. "Do you see how they cower in fear? We rule these tiny creatures. In fact, I think I am going to kill all of them myself."

"Nappa, I do not think you should talk so highly. I think you remember you saying that the last planet and you were being cooked in a pot," Vegeta said, glancing at his brother. Nappa mumbled something incompetent, following Raditz, but Vegeta stayed behind to talk to his brother. "What is up with you today?" Tarble never killed in any planet conquest. His little brother always begged him not to kill either, but he only listened when he felt merciful. Which was almost never.

"Remember when Father sent me out to that one planet because I was weak?" Tarble asked. Vegeta did remember, their father made Tarble go off into another planet for two months. "It was this planet. This planet that I …met Gure."

"Gure?" Vegeta asked, getting impatient. He hoped his brother didn't make some friend. Tarble made friends easily. "What is that?"

"Who," Tarble corrected. "I met her here, and I have to say…I like her very much."

"Pathetic. You cannot show emotions, Tarble, that is a weakness," Vegeta said. "Show her to me so I can kill her instead of you."

"No!" Tarble almost yelled. "You won't touch her."

"Tarble," Vegeta clenched his teeth. "You know as well as I if you show emotions that Freiza will use that against you and will rip you with the silly thing you have feelings for."

"You have never liked so much…so much that you just want to protect it at any cost? Even your own life? Because Gure is worth it. She's worth my life," Tarble said. Vegeta's jaw ticked. Tarble sounded more idiotic than usual.

"No I haven't," Vegeta lied. Tarble was the only person he would risk his life for.

"Brother, please," Tarble persisted.

Vegeta sighed, looking at where Nappa and Raditz were terrorizing some poor aliens and closed his eyes for a brief second. "You know there is nothing I can do."

"You do, big brother," Tarble said. "You are stronger than Nappa and Raditz combined. And train hard enough and you'll reach Super-"

"There is no such thing," Vegeta cut his brother off. If there was, then Freiza would be dead right now. Why give them false hope? No one had ever obtained that state. Vegeta thought of it as a myth, and Freiza was scared it might have been true.

"Hey! Are you guys coming or what?!" Nappa called out to them. Vegeta looked over to his brother and walked to where Nappa was, Tarble following behind.

"I found their leader first," Zarbon said to them, looking at Vegeta accusingly. "Good lot you Saiyans are. I wonder what is so special about them."

"So special that Freiza had to kill our whole race because he feared us," Tarble spat.

"Why you-" Zarbon was going to hit Tarble, but Vegeta grabbed Zarbon's hand.

"How about you continue doing your job. I would hate to see Freiza be disappointed in you, more than he already is," Vegeta said.

"This creature," Zarbon held another creature, one that looked disgustingly innocent, "will take us there or die."

"Gure!" Tarble ran up to Zarbon, but Zarbon threw the Gure thing on the floor.

"You know this…thing?" Zarbon asked.

"Don't hurt her," Tarble said, looking at Zarbon. Vegeta had to admit he liked when his brother wasn't a coward. It was peculiar; Tarble only became aggressive when it came to the people he cared about, as if he had nothing to fear when he was protecting the ones he loved. But emotions? Feelings? Towards someone that he loved like a mate? Vegeta's lips twisted in disgust. He never thought about finding a mate. There was no one that appealed to him. No one that matched him in power, intellect, or looks. Yet his brother found one before he did. Though, the Gure woman was something of a weird looking alien.

Zarbon kicked Gure to the ground. Tarble was about to run, but,"You do not move or I will destroy you," came a shrilly voice. Freiza had arrived, looking at all of them. "Tarble, stand here, pet and watch this loved one of yours die." Vegeta raised his chin a little higher. Tarble was not going to take this too well.

"B-but," Tarble began, and his eyes roamed to Vegeta. Vegeta ever so slightly shook his head, indicating Tarble should not say anything. Zarbon kicked Gure again. Vegeta glanced over at his brother, and was surprised; Tarble's eyes were wild and filled with hurt, and something he had never seen before in his brother: the look of hate. It did not suite his brother. He looked as if he was dying a bit inside. All because of one single person he loved?

"Stop it! Please Zarbon just stop!" Tarble cried out. "Hit me instead!" Zarbon stopped. Vegeta froze into place. He knew that he couldn't watch his brother get whipped, it pained him. Because he wanted to protect his brother…with his life, if he had to. Was it the same for Tarble and Gure? This thing Tarble said…love?

"That is enough," Freiza clapped his hand. "I see that they have no gold here. You all are good for nothing. Nappa, Raditz, and Vegeta, you will have food, once a day." Freiza turned to Tarble. "As for you…you get no food for a week. I think the Ginyu force will straighten you up. And if they can't, I can. Get in the ship, all of you." Freiza left with Zarbon, Nappa and Raditz. Vegeta watched at Tarble ran to his Gure, and hugged her.

"We'll be together. I don't know how, or when, but we will. Just wait for me," Tarble told her. Why was he lying? They couldn't get out of the prison Freiza made them. Why was his brother giving false promises to the one he cared about?

Vegeta turned around, not looking at Tarble coaxing Gure. He realized, that it reminded him of what he told Tarble. How he was going to get them out of Freiza's hands. Being with Gure, it seemed, made Tarble happy. Vegeta, more than anything, wanted to make his brother happy. What they both went through, and Freiza's harsh ways towards them, more than anything Tarble deserved to have a happy life. His brother shouldn't live in a poor place, on the floor, and barely any food. Freiza treated them like dirt. Saiyans had a huge appetite and a piece of bread never sufficed. Freiza's servants had more food than him. But he was not beneath Freiza, he would never be. But Freiza took away his title and made it seem insignificant when that was all he had left.

Freiza made him watch as his planet crumbled, watched as countless people were ruthlessly murdered, and his mother… Vegeta looked at Tarble still hugging his Gure, shaking that horrid image that was ingrained in his brain, and forever would be.

"Come on Tarble," Vegeta said, "we have to go." Tarble hugged Gure one last time and walked towards Vegeta.

"Do you think I will see her again?" Tarble asked as they flew up to the spaceship.

"I don't know," Vegeta said, getting in the spaceship, not knowing what Freiza was about to do to them.

-END-

In a flash, Vegeta had Zarbon by the neck with one hand, Zarbon floating in the air a few inches.

"I do not think you understood, Zarbon. Where is she?" Vegeta ordered, squeezing his neck more. He felt his temper rising as he held Zarbon. It was going to be so easy to just…

Suddenly, sirens were ringing, making Vegeta drop Zarbon, who quickly fled. He knew that wasn't good. Guards were coming after him, and he easily blew them away. Vegeta focused on the woman's ki. It was there, he felt it, small at it was. He went to a room where he felt her ki, which was near and broke the door. He saw her lying down, and stopped for a moment. She couldn't be- _Zarbon couldn't have_… but he still felt her ki… He heard a snore coming from her, and got irritated.

Of all times, she was sleeping?

XX

She felt something shaking her. She opened her eyes, and light poured through, and she was greeted by dark eyes fixated on her.

"Are we in heaven?" Bulma murmured sleepily, then thought about it. "No- wait, there is no way you'd go to heaven." She laughed, but saw that Vegeta, who had no sense of humor whatsoever, was being serious and still having that glare at her. Feeling a little uncomfortable by his bold stare, she sat up and tried to smile at him.

"What did I tell you, woman?" he demanded, his eyes smoldering her. She was just so glad to see him. To know she was going to get saved. By Vegeta, out of all people. And it wasn't the first time, Bulma remembered. She wondered if he remembered her. That he saved her. On Earth, way long ago. But she didn't think it was a good idea to say anything right now.

"Uh, I don't know, you tell me," Bulma said, crossing her arms and looking at him defiantly. Vegeta didn't intimidate her. Sure, he probably did to all the sane people, but now that she knew Vegeta was actually a caring brother and she saw a glimpse of his true side, she couldn't be intimidated by him, could only…like him. But she was never going to tell him, she was so, oh so glad, that he came.

"I told you not to go with Zarbon. But in that head of yours you cannot listen," Vegeta said impatiently.

"What are you doing here?" Bulma asked, not wanting to admit Vegeta was right and she was close to having a near death experience.

"It seems I am saving you," Vegeta responded, getting out the broken door. Bulma followed him, getting out the bed.

"Wait! There might be the guards…" Bulma blinked at the bodies that were on the floor. She looked at them in horror. Sure, they were aliens, but still they were living creatures and those poor things were probably misguided or threatened by Freiza and they wouldn't stand a chance against Vegeta. Her eyes were wide, looking at the bodies.

"They're not dead," Vegeta's voice was impatient, and obviously irritated.

"Oh," Bulma cleared her throat, "good."

"Good to the people who would have killed you without any regard or hesitation?" Vegeta said, looking like she grew another head.

"I mean, you know-" Bulma was frustrated, how could she explain to him? "I wouldn't want people to die. I never wish that upon people. That is horrible."

"Maybe what those aliens do is horrible," Vegeta remarked. Bulma blinked at him, she wasn't expecting an answer from him. Vegeta, who would probably kill in an instant, thought what some aliens did was horrible? Then whatever they did must have really _really_ been bad.

"Did you see Tarble? Is that why you came?" Bulma asked, changing the subject. "Where is he now?"

"He's away," was all Vegeta said, and the tone in his voice was clear: he didn't want to talk about it.

"Tarble is a nice guy," Bulma offered.

"That's insulting to my race and Tarble," Vegeta said.

"Goku is nice, and he's your race," Bulma argued. Goku was the nicest guy she had ever met. Chi-Chi was so lucky to have a sweet guy. Yamcha was a nice guy too. Just not in the Goku innocent way. Yamcha cheated, she had a feeling, and since he died she would give him some slack, but they needed to have a long talk after he comes back from the dead. With Yamcha, she felt safe, it was a regular old relationship. He trained, or tried to, but he never really worked. He was lazy, if anything. He didn't even have a job until she forced him to it, which he got fired for reasons still unknown. _Now is not the time to be going on about your relationship, Bulma, what if he doesn't come back? What if Freiza does get all the dragon balls?_

"That is because Kakarrot is an idiot," Vegeta said, crossing his arms as they went through a hallway. She wondered how he even knew how to get out. After a long silence, Vegeta asked, "What happened to your face?"

Bulma's hands went to her face and she felt the fresh sting of Zarbon's slap. "Oh. Nothing," Bulma lied, not knowing why she was lying. She had no reason to lie to him. She glanced at him, and Vegeta narrowed his eyes a fraction at her, but said nothing.

Finally, she saw a light, meaning that they were finally out, but her heart dropped when she saw an ugly white creature in front, smiling at them. "Freiza," Vegeta said under his breath, and Bulma could feel the air cackling, and the whole air changed too; to something cold. And Vegeta's whole stance shifted to relaxed to rigid in a split second.

"Ah, Vegeta, we meet again, so soon. Have you met your brother again? Ah, such a pity he had to run away. I wonder where he is?" Freiza said, in a nasty voice that made Bulma want to gag. Bulma immediately saw Vegeta tense up. Whatever they had together, their history, Vegeta being a slave, she could see plain on Vegeta's eyes: hatred. Hate was reflected all over Vegeta's face, and Bulma could see it in his eyes that he wanted to rip Freiza apart.

"You are not going to go near him again," Vegeta warned.

"My, my, and you also managed to get my little Earthling woman," Freiza said. "You have been a step ahead of me, I see. How jolly." Bulma couldn't take the tension, the look in Vegeta's eyes as if he was going to rip Freiza's head off at any moment. But how strong was Freiza if he had Vegeta under his command? That a guy like Vegeta, who was like Superman without the kryptonite weakness, and maybe even more stronger, wanted to have immortality so he could defeat Freiza. The wish of immortality on Vegeta's part was confusing to Bulma. Sure, if he was immortal, he'd never die and defeat Freiza, but then what? Did Vegeta have any plans to do after he beat Freiza? She hoped he wasn't planning on taking over the galaxy.

Freiza took a step towards them. "But you see, I already have him along with his friends," Freiza motioned with his hand, and Bulma's heart dropped-there they were, Krillin, Gohan and Tarble all tied up with the Ginyu force behind them. "So I win."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Guys! I'm for chisel- I cannot **_**believe**_** people like my story! Makes me happy(:**

**Until next time- make sure to review! **


	12. Chapter 12

It was the end.

Bulma knew from looking at Freiza that it was the end for her and everyone else. Her life as she knew it was done. If this was a chess game, Freiza got them all in check mate. They were going to die. She was going to die without living life to the fullest. Skydiving. Entering a donut eating contest. Opening up a bakery. Traveling the world. Meet other strange aliens. All these things she was going to miss out. Well, there were many times she had fun with Goku and lived, but at this age, she still hadn't settled down. Like have a family, find out if Yamcha was meant for her or if she was going to marry him. All these things were going to be gone and all because she decided to go to space on a planet called Namek with her friends. Man, her life could be a TV show.

"And I will find all the dragon balls too," Freiza said to them. Something shifted in Vegeta's whole stance. He was tense, and there was an air to him that was deadly.

"What does that guy want to wish for? Plastic surgery of the face?" Bulma mumbled.

"Bulma! Get out of here!" Gohan yelled at her. Bulma turned to the young Goku look alike. He was such a sweet little kid, caring for her well being.

"If I run, I can never forgive myself for leaving you," Bulma said to him, glancing at the other strange aliens that were holding them. "And I am pretty sure that Chi-Chi will have my head on a platter."

"Well Vegeta, you see, I do not want to fight you," Freiza said. "You see, right now, I am feeling…generous."Bulma was pretty sure that this guy was anything but generous.

"I will not negotiate with you anymore, Freiza," Vegeta said. And before Bulma could even blink Freiza was in front of Vegeta in an instant and shot out a small blast from his fingertips, sending Vegeta flying out of there into the lake that was behind them. Bulma started to turn towards Vegeta.

"Brother!" Tarble cried and Bulma could hear the desperation in Tarble's voice. If Vegeta couldn't beat Freiza, they were all doomed.

"And the woman," Freiza turned to Bulma and got hold of her hand and grabbed it forcibly. "You will be my slave along with your friends. And Vegeta? Well, he has been a naughty little Saiyan."

Bulma sniffed and turned to look at where Gohan, Krillin and Tarble were. She frowned, because the ground near Tarble was shaking, and rocks were coming out of the ground. It was like nothing she had ever seen before. It seemed as if some lightning was around Tarble, and Tarble's hair…No way- his hair was turning yellow.

XX

Vegeta sunk to the lake, Freiza was stronger than he anticipated and he came to a memory he had..

_-PAST- - _

"Earth, who will go there?" Freiza asked as Vegeta, Nappa, Tarble and Raditz were kneeling to Freiza as he sat on his throne. "I just want to see if they have gold. Then maybe later in the future we can plunder all of its riches."

Earth. Vegeta stiffened, and closed his eyes. This was a chance to go there. There was a Saiyan, just like him, that was there. This information, such valuable information, he had against Freiza, and he knew in being with Freiza that knowledge was a weapon to be used and he would never share any knowledge he had of a Saiyan being on Earth. The knowledge he overheard his father talking to saying some Saiyan named Bordock sent his son to Earth. Although how come the Saiyan never destroyed the planet he did not know, but he had to go see.

"I will go," Vegeta said quietly.

"Excellent. And Nappa should go too," Freiza clapped his hands. "This assignment starts right now. Dismissed." Vegeta got up and Tarble followed behind him.

"You are so lucky brother," Tarble said to him, smiling a little and Vegeta turned away. Tarble was getting…sickly because of the lack of food he was getting. Freiza punished him and Tarble by not getting their regular dose of food: a piece of bread and lukewarm water. Now, they were getting half a bread and half water. Vegeta took the hunger, but he knew Tarble was starving. Tarble had lost much weight and his own muscles were getting a little smaller. And there was something wrong with Tarble, he stopped talking much, and his eyes were dead. The month with barely any food took a toll on them. Saiyans needed food. A lot of food. And Tarble was growing, and needed food, so Vegeta gave his share to Tarble. He did not want to know how long he could go without food, but it was a month now. He hate the feeling of being helpless to Tarble.

"There is nothing to be lucky about," Vegeta said.

"Earth, I heard, some places, are so beautiful," Tarble said. Vegeta stopped in front of the ship. "Good bye brother, take care and come back with stories of your wonderful adventures on Earth, will you?"

"Come on Vegeta! I'm not getting any younger here!" Nappa called.

"Good bye, big brother," Tarble said. Vegeta grunted and got in the space ship.

"Well about time! Sheesh, I think I saw a white hair on my head the other day. I am getting balder by the day. Vegeta, what makes your hair like that? I asked Raditz how he grows his hair but-"

Vegeta shut off Nappa's communications and closed his eyes. Hopefully Earth had food he could sneak in for Tarble.

It took a while to get to Earth, but fortunatlry once they got there, Nappa stretched.

"Whew, now where do we look for gold?" Nappa asked.

Vegeta looked around. There were trees all around them. He pointed to the opposite direction of him. "You go there, dig, and I will go the other way. Meet me back here," Vegeta answered.

"Okay whatever you say," Nappa shrugged and started to walk away. Fortunately, Nappa did not know how to sense anyone's ki, and did not have the router with him. Vegeta was going to search for the lost Saiyan.

He felt the Saiyan's ki, and flew to that direction. He hid behind a tree and saw that the Saiyan was outside and doing something strange. This Saiyan was supposed to destroy Earth. Kakarrot was his name, he remembered. Could this Saiyan be his escape route to defeating Freiza? But he would never say that he needed help. From anyone. He would have to figure out on his own how to get away from Freiza's grasp. One way or another, he was going to find out how.

The Saiyan was smiling. Smiling as if nothing was wrong, as if their planet did not get destroyed. As if he was having a grand time living his life. He truly was ignorant of what he was, what he was capable of doing and what happened. He watched as the Saiyan took a bite of an apple, laughing. He tensed up when he saw a small little brat there, he felt the other ki- was that his brat? Kakarrot had a child? There was also a woman there, screaming at the Saiyan but then they embraced.

Truly disgusting.

The man laughed at something the woman said and flew off with his child some place. Vegeta turned back. What was the Saiyan doing? The Saiyan's purpose was to destroy Earth, yet here he was, living like not a care in the world. Laughing, smiling, having a family- things that Vegeta long forgot. Freiza's whippings and beatings and torment made him have an emotional barrier. He didn't feel anymore. He felt at times that he was just a living corpse. There was nothing in life that made Vegeta want to laugh with joy, not when he was trying to survive with a piece of bread the size of his hand and the nightmares he was always waking up with sleepless nights of just looking outside, not knowing, or will ever know what his life would have been like if his planet was still there. If his race did not get destroyed with his planet. Being with Freiza had changed him, to being bitter, and even more ruthless and remorseless than he already was. This man would not know, would never know what hunger was like, or the pain to lose a family. For a second, he was envious of the life this Saiyan had right now.

Vegeta's stomach growled, disrupting his thoughts. He could bare the hunger, he willed himself to. He wondered how Nappa was so large. Nappa probably stole food. Or Freiza probably gave Nappa more than him. Nappa did always suck up to Freiza, but he would never stoop so low just to get food. He walked away into somewhere else, concrete when he heard someone yelling.

An Earthling woman with strange blue hair was trying to fight off three guys twice her size.

**XXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Remember how Bulma dreamed of Vegeta? (In the show, it was never explained!) Well for me, I thought- why not just add some history between Vegeta and Bulma. All will be explained…eventually.**

**Thank you my fellow readers for reading this! Reviews are much appreciated.**

**Until next time(:**


	13. Chapter 13

"Bulma? Tell me you're alive. Say something. Anything," a voice came. Bulma opened her eyes and was instantly confused. Did she die? Oh yeah, she probably died. Freiza was the ruler of the worlds now, his wish probably granted, and…_Wait a minute_. Last thing she remembered was Vegeta getting out of the water and someone knocking her out. She touched her face. _Ow that hurts!_

"Looks like she lives," another voice said. She frowned. It couldn't be…

"I can hear you guys," Bulma mumbled, getting up, her head throbbing. She looked around. "Where are we? What happened…Goku! Oh my gosh! Goku when did you-"

"Hey Bulma," Goku waved at her and smiled filling her with warmth. It was wonderful to see her old friend.

"What happened?" she repeated. Why was Goku here? What happened with Freiza and Tarble…and Vegeta?

"Well, when I came on Namek, Freiza and his gang were gone," Goku said, putting a finger on his chin, thinking. "And Tarble- Vegeta has a brother!- he turned into a Super Saiyan, just when I thought I was the only one. It was amazing how scared Freiza was. And that power he possessed could have destroyed Namek…but he was in complete control. It was nice to see someone else match my power level."

"Where are we now?" Bulma asked.

"Earth with the other Namekians," Goku replied. It made her so very happy that she was at her home planet again. It felt so good. No more monsters or weirdos or aliens or anything to make her uncomfortable. This was her turf, her home, she was finally back in. After she got home, she was going to have a nice long hot bath and sleep in her own bed.

"Even if Tarble didn't destroy Namek, Freiza on the other hand did, and you Bulma passed out for hours now…but don't worry, the Namekians are going to go back and we've wished for Yamcha to come back," Krillin added.

"Yep that's about all that you missed," Goku nodded, looking satisfied.

That was all she missed? It seemed like she missed everything.

"Where is Tarble right now?" Bulma dared to ask, coming to a realization that maybe she was never going to see Tarble or…Vegeta ever again. And that thought made her sad for some reason she couldn't explain at all.

"Oh, he left, but Vegeta is right there," Goku pointed to her right, and there was the scowling Saiyan, leaning on a tree, looking up at the sky.

XX

Vegeta closed his eyes. He wanted to make sure Tarble was never going to be parted with him again, but it happened. Tarble wanted to go to his alien love. "I'll visit you, big brother," Tarble has promised him. Tarble also talked about that woman. He took a deep breath out, and glanced at where the obnoxious woman was, and she wasn't sleeping anymore, but looking straight at him.

His scowl deepened when she smiled at him.

Why did he remember their encounter when he was about to be unconscious at the lake? Luckily he bought himself to get out of the lake, and Freiza immediately fled like a coward he was. Then Kakarot had to show up, looking clueless like always. And Freiza's last coward move was to destroy Namek, so they had to all leave and here he was back to Earth. No one knew, but it was his second time at Earth, and it was a peculiar planet he didn't intend on staying for long. He could never make a home here, like Kakarot did.

"Hey Vegeta she's not dead!" Kakarot yelled at him. "You thought she was dead- but guess not. I mean then we would have had to wish Bulma back-" Then another man, with a scar shaped liked an "X" on his cheek walked up to the woman and put his arms around her. Vegeta stiffened. He had not even met this man personally, and he disliked him already.

"Yamcha!" the woman cried out, burying her head on the punk's chest. She seemed to be close with the man. Vegeta quickly turned away and walked away from them.

"Vegeta, where are you going?" Kakarot came beside him, keeping in pace with him.

"I'm leaving," he answered.

"What- why?" Kakarot asked, sounding surprised. "I thought you were going to stay here, you should-"

"Freiza is out there somewhere," Vegeta said, clenching his teeth. Just the thought of Freiza being there, made his blood go cold. He could not rest until Freiza was dead. Or he had Freiza's head on a platter.

"Yeah, but it's not like he's going to come back to get beaten again," Kakarot said, smiling. "We make a pretty good team, huh?" Vegeta narrowed his eyes.

"I do not work with others," he said coldly.

"Yeah, I figured," Kakarot's silly smile widened. "But with you here too, Earth is going to be protected better than ever. You have nowhere to go- you can stay here because you're more than welcome to stay." Vegeta clenched his fists. He knew Kakrot didn't intentionally mean to insult him, but he did. It was true. He did have nowhere to go.

"Killing Freiza is more important than anything," why was he even explaining himself to this buffoon? And why did he have this urge to go to that man with the scar on his cheek and kill him again?

"If you stay here, I'm sure you can reach Super Saiyan," Kakarot said quietly. Vegeta paused.

"Why do you want me to stay so much?" Vegeta asked harshly.

"I…" Kakarot looked bashful. "I like to know that there are more Saiyans like me and you here. On the good side."

"I'm not a good person, surely you should have figured that out by now," Vegeta said.

"You might think so, but how you treated Tarble, and the way he spoke about you, I don't have a doubt in my mind, Vegeta, and I will do whatever I can to make you stay. Again, you can reach Super Saiyan and then you can go hunt for Freiza, stronger," Kakarot persisted.

He got to Vegeta. Tarble and Kakarot made it to the super state, yet he did not. It did irk him somewhat.

"How?" Vegeta asked.

"Bulma has a gravity room that works, you can train there," Kakarot replied. He glanced at him slyly. "So….Does that mean you're staying?"

XX

Bulma finally got to her home with everyone else tagging along, her father huggin her and then her mom. "Oh my dear!" Bulma's mother hugged her so tight she couldn't breathe.

"Mom, can't-breath-" Bulma choked out.

"I was so worried that an alien would have kidnapped you and cooked you up, dear!" her mother said. "But here my daughter is." Her mother looked passed her. "And who is that handsome man? You snagged a man, oh Bulma, how I didn't think I would ever see the day-"

"Mom," Bulma smiled tightly. "We're all hungry."

"Yes, yes, I will order some pizza," her mother went inside the house.

"Hey babe," Yamcha came behind her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "I missed you." She leaned on him, smiling.

"You're back alive," she murmured.

Someone cleared their throat. She turned back, embarrassed as Vegeta only stared at them, with no shame. Yamcha turned around and his whole body tensed.

"What the heck is this guy doing here?" Yamcha yelped.

"He's a guest," Bulma bit her lip. She hoped Yamcha and Vegeta wouldn't clash. Because without a doubt in her mind, Vegeta could flick his fingers and send Yamcha flying out of this world. But knowing Yamcha, who for some reason had to prove he was tough, would start something with anyone. Even a person he couldn't stand a chance against.

"A guest?" Yamcha asked with utter disbelief, and a flicker of hurt. "Bulma- this- this _monster_-"

"If it bothers you so much, then maybe we could fight it out," Vegeta suggested, and Bulma heard smugness in his voice. "I could kill you again if you like."

"Why you-"

"Yamcha!" Bulma stepped between Yamcha and Vegeta, hoping Yamcha wasn't stupid enough to make the Saiyan angry. "Now is not the time." She looked at Vegeta, trying to glare at him, but he was already glaring- at Yamcha. "Both of you go inside." Much to her surprise, Yamcha and Vegeta actually did go inside along with Goku and the rest of the gang. Chi Chi hugged her son to death and then punished him, typical for Chi Chi. She also socked Goku in the jaw.

"If you EVER leave like THAT again, I will MAKE SURE you will NEVER set foot in my house again," Chi Chi's yelling could be heard in the other side of the room.

"I'm sorry Chi, it's just that I had to-"

Goku got cut off. "NO EXCUSES. I don't want to even hear it," Chi Chi said. Bulma grinned at her fuming friend.

She saw Vegeta going outside in the balcony, and followed him. She had been meaning to ask him Tarble's whereabouts. "Tarble's gone," Bulma said to him, coming behind him.

"Yes," Vegeta said.

They were silent.

"Er, ah, so do you know where he went?" Bulma asked.

"Another planet to get to the alien that he loves," Vegeta replied. Bulma grinned. _You go Tarble_. Then stopped. She wondered if Vegeta was feeling left out. After all, he just seen Tarble after all those years, and then they depart again. But Vegeta was masking whatever emotions he was holding inside. His face gave away nothing. It was always an expressionless mask. "He…he told me to tell you thank you for everything…and he wants to visit you again. To not worry about him."

"I'm glad," Bulma whispered. "So…are you going to stay?" she squeaked out the last word. Vegeta turned to her and their eyes met, his impossible onyx eyes smoldering, creating butterflies in Bulma's stomach.

"It seems so."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Thank you everyone for reviewing! School= no time to do anything fun.**

**Okay, that, and maybe I was FINALLY watching The Amazing Spiderman. (Still not done with it.)**

**Until next time(:**


	14. Chapter 14

"Eat this," a Namekian told Bulma. She looked at the plate, and there were bug of all sorts.

"N- no thanks," she said. She hated anything with more than four legs.

"Eat! Eat!" the Namekian chanted, stepping closer to her. She stepped back.

"I don't…" she looked at her hands then, and saw they were green. She looked back at the mirror and saw that her whole face was green.

She was a Namekian.

"AH!" Bulma jolted out of her bed, and her whole body fell off the floor with a loud thump. The first thing she looked at was her hands. She was completely relieved that she didn't have green skin.

After washing her face and brushing her teeth, she went downstairs outside to where everyone, meaning the Namekians and her parents, were. It was only eight in the morning and everyone was already awake. Even Vegeta, who was eating some eggs by a nearby tree. She didn't see him ever since he decided to stay, to use the gravity room. He had been training for three days straight, and she thought that maybe she should give him time alone because she knew she needed it. And all the Namekians were still here, doing their own thing, and she was helping them out. Maybe that was why she had her weird dream. She had been hanging around them all day.

"Bulma! You're awake, sweety! Help yourself to some eggs," her mother said, ushering her. "Did you have a bad dream? You look like the walking dead. Ho ho ho. You see what I did there? There is a wonderful TV show-"

"Yeah, mom, I did," Bulma said. "I had a nightmare that I was a Namekian." That was when she felt every Namekian eye on her, all giving her dirty looks. And Piccolo was standing right next to her, clearing his throat. _Shoot, Bulma._ She turned to the Namekians. "I mean…not that it's so horrible, I mean I love green skin, you guys look so pretty… it's just green skin isn't for me."

"That is okay, Bulma, we understand," Piccolo said, "though, it would be interesting to see you have green skin."

XX

Vegeta looked over at the woman and quickly turned back. She didn't remember. How could she? It was several years ago. When Freiza sent him and Nappa off to Earth. Where he saw a strange blue haired woman.

He was walking the street, trying to act like the rest of the people there, and that was when he saw her. Trying to fight off men bigger than her. "Get off me you punks!" she yelled at them, trying to punch them. Her effort was fruitless. They were bigger than her, yet she was still trying to get out. On his planet, it was a dishonor to take advantage of the weak. Only Nappa did that kind of thing. Vegeta was about to turn around to leave, but something bothered him to just leave her there. What exactly were they going to do with the Earthling woman?

He stopped to think about what he was about to do, but instead of thinking, he just _did_. He easily dodged all the people's attacks and they were on the ground in five seconds flat. The woman, with her wide blue eyes that reminded him of oceans in Planet Vegeta gazed upon him. "Thank you…you saved my life. You're a life saver!" she breathed. Then she shoved him two brown bags and just ran off.

Saved her life? And those words, thank you. Never before had anyone told him that. It was strange. He was no savior, only a killer. But somehow, those words, bought some sort of emotion in him, because it was him who could not have saved anyone. Not even his mother. He saved someone. Having someone need him was something he hated. But he saved her. She lived on. If the men were going to kill her. He looked inside the contents of the bag and found food. Food that could last him up to at least a month if he used the food wisely. Hope that they were going to make it. Tarble wouldn't have to starve anymore. What this woman gave him was food, something he didn't have at all. And Tarble was sick too. It could help Tarble. Vegeta sought out the woman, but she was already gone.

When he got back to the ship, with food that could last them for months, Tarble asked how he got the food. "I always wanted to go on Earth! Big brother…" Tarble frowned. "Did you steal the food?"

"No, someone gave it to me," he replied gruffly.

"They just gave it to you?" Tarble had a small smile. "What? Did you charm an Earth woman and they gave you food?" Vegeta couldn't deny it. "Aha! So it was an Earth woman," Tarble laughed. "And she gave you it without you threatening to blast her?" Vegeta looked away from his brother's teasing tone.

"Actually, yes," Vegeta said gruffly.

"Was she pretty?" Tarble said. Vegeta had to look back. Her eyes were surely a beautiful blue, like the sky, that looked so innocent, but there was also a spark he saw there, as if she had some fight in her. "Mm, I'm guessing she was- you have a look I have never seen before." Vegeta looked up at his brother, smiling- something Tarble hadn't done in a long time since he was sick, and he didn't know how to make his brother smile. Seeing Tarble smile made Vegeta feel good. His brother had the same exact smile as their mother. It was always nice to see Tarble smile.

"Think what you want," Vegeta told his brother, getting up to go train. "Just make sure you hide the food."

XX

Bulma was facing a dilemma. One of the Namekian kids got lost.

"How does he look like?" Goku asked the Namekian. Goku came two minutes earlier, to look for Vegeta, but Vegeta wasn't there.

"Think Piccolo junior," Bulma replied, smacking Goku on the head. "How else would her son look like, you dimrod?"

"Oh right!" Goku nodded, laughing a little. "We'll find your son!" The Namekian mother, who lost her child smiled at them.

"Thank you so much, it's just that I am sure if I look for my son, I would get lost," she told them.

"Of course," Bulma said to the Namekian. Now where would a Namekian hide?

She walked into the nearby town, wondering if she saw any sign of green.

She tried to call Yamcha, but he didn't pick up his cell phone. She hadn't talked to him for three days, and he told her was busy. With what, she didn't know. But now that she was back, she wanted to start a clean new streak with him. She wasn't going to be the paranoid girlfriend no more. Ever since he died, she thought she took things for granted. She wasn't going to take Yamcha for granted. Not that Vegeta was going to kill him again, even though it was clear that Vegeta disliked him. Well, Vegeta disliked everybody so it wasn't really saying anything.

She just hoped that the Namekian wasn't kidnapped. These days, she didn't know what people were up to.

XX

While he was walking, Vegeta felt a presence, someone behind him. The thing was following him for some time now, and it was getting rather bothersome. "What do you want, Namekian?" he demanded, stopping and turning around.

"N-nothing," the Namekian said, coming out from hiding. "It's just that aren't you going to kill me?"

"I have no reason to kill you," Vegeta said. He just was seeking out for Kakarrot so he could fight him. He had been training at the gravity room vigorously, and was wanted to test out anything new he learned.

"Oh," the Namekian looked relieved. But continued to follow him.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked, annoyed. Killing him would be easier.

"I'm l-lost," the Namekian said. Vegeta stopped and looked around, and realized….he was lost too. But he was not about to tell the Namekian that. He was going to spar with Kakarrot, but it seemed that his ki was flying everywhere, and he needed to get him to be at one spot.

"That is not my problem," he said.

"But you live where I am living right now, so I thought that maybe…"

"No," Vegeta said, he searched for anyone's ki he could find, and felt the nearest, and flew off to where it was. Vegeta looked around. Where was that stupid Kakarrot anyways?

He was outside of what looked like a store, and he heard voices inside. "Stop! I am so ticklish!" he heard a high pitched voice giggle. Vegeta crossed his arms.

"Come on Maron," he heard a vaguely familiar, annoying, voice say, "a good bye kiss is the least you can do."

"Oh okay," the same screeching voice said.

The two people finally get out, and he noticed Yamcha, the guy that was supposedly the woman's beau, with another blue haired girl that looked like a complete rip off of that woman. Yamcha quickly let go of her hands.

"V-Vegeta, what are you doing here?" he asked, and then more angrily, "Why are you even here?"

"I was looking for Kakarrot," he answered, raising an eyebrow, wondering if the woman knew this. The scared faced man looked guilty, as if he got caught doing something bad. Perhaps the woman did not know. Vegeta's face darkened, for a moment before returning to glaring at the scar faced man.

"When did you come?" Yamcha looked nervous.

"Just now," Vegeta replied, looking somewhere, anywhere, but he felt a stab of even more hatred towards the scarred man who was with this other girl. Something did not seem right.

"Oh," Yamcha looked relieved. "Well, Maron has to go." The girl looked over at him before leaving.

"You're cute," she crooned. Vegeta just looked at her with distaste.

"Yamcha!" Vegeta heard someone say and he felt her familiar faint ki coming towards him. "And….Vegeta." The woman blinked her wide blue eyes up at him. She was different looking than the Maron girl. Prettier, he thought grudgingly, then instantly stopped thinking about that. Did Scar Face have something for blue haired woman?

"Bulma! Hey!" Scar Face said, laughing somewhat nervously.

"Was that…Maron I just saw now?" the woman's face twisted in disgust.

"Uh, no, some other person," the scar faced man lied for some reason. Vegeta clearly remembered her being called Maron. Interesting. Why was this man lying to the woman? The scar faced man glanced at Vegeta.

"Oh, well, we have more important matters to discuss anyways," the woman said, looking worried.

"Yeah, what is it?" Yamcha asked. Vegeta didn't know why he was still here.

"There is a lost Namekian, have you guys seen him?" she asked, looking from Scar Face to him.

"Nope," Yamcha replied, shrugging. "Sorry."

"Vegeta?" the woman persisted. Her sapphire blue eyes locked into his dark ones.

"Oh yes, I saw him a few minutes ago," Vegeta answered.

"And…where is he now?" the woman asked.

"I don't know," Vegeta answered her.

"Aw come on! We've been looking for him for a while, and seriously Vegeta? You could have at least said something! Now he probably got kidnapped and sold into the black market, not knowing anything, and wondering where his mother is, and his mother is so worried about him, and I bet he's hungry and cold, and-"

"If it bothers you so much, I'll find him," Vegeta said, annoyed at the woman's constant talking. Vegeta turned back, and pointed behind him. "There is that Namekian." The Namekian was still following him.

How annoying.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Until next time- review (:**

**And call me a girly girl or whatever, but I WANNA WATCH BREAKING DAWN PART 2! Even though I hate the books. And the movie acting sucks. But still.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Note: it may have concerned some of you about the genders I put on the Namekians. And to clear up what some of you guys said, I just wanted to genderize them just to do it. Sorry though if I made you confused! My mistake~**

**XXXXXXXX**

Bulma looked at the calendar on her fridge. Three weeks since she came home from Namek. The Namekians were still here, after the whole destruction of their planet and all. They were going to leave shortly.

She looked out the window, which overviewed her whole front yard. She saw Vegeta come out of the gravity room. Ten hours he had been there. Since five in the morning. She frowned. He was overexerting himself. She thought if he was at school, he would totally be an overachiever. But she had to say, she admired his determination. But wasn't enough enough? He was already strong, and he was just pushing himself. Sometimes, she didn't think he even slept. It wasn't good to never rest like he'd been doing. What exactly was Vegeta's limit, that was, if he even had one?

"Bulma!" Yamcha came into the kitchen. This was a surprise though because he didn't visit her often in the past weeks she'd been back. "What are you looking…Oh. Him."

"He lives here, Yamcha," Bulma said. She knew Yamcha didn't like him.

"Yeah, yeah, and I don't like it at all, but what can a poor sap like me do?" Yamcha shrugged, frowning. "I mean how can you…put so much trust into him? He could easily kill you in your sleep."

For some reason, Bulma felt the need to come to Vegeta's defense. "Well for the past three weeks he hadn't, so why should he anytime in the future?"

"So you think he can be trusted," Yamcha looked at her, looking hurt. Bulma opened her mouth, but Yamcha shook her head. "Anyways, I didn't come here to argue with you. I just wanted to say, I want to train."

XX

Vegeta wandered into the kitchen to find something to quench his thirst and paused. Yamcha was there, he could feel the almost nonexistent ki that he was emitting. He was with the woman. Of course he was, what else could that idiot human do?

"Vegeta!" the woman waved to him, much to his distaste and came up to him. Her brimming blue eyes gazed upon his dark ones. He looked away scowling, wondering why he found her eyes to be quite attractive, as if he was being pulled into it. "We were just talking about you."

Of course they were. What else did they have important to do?

"Do you think that Yamcha could share the-"

"No," he automatically said. He did not share. Anything.

"Afraid I'll keep up with you in the gravity room?" Yamcha asked. Vegeta did not even glance at him. Did this human forget who made him die?

"You are weak and will not be able to come close," why he even bothered to respond, he did not know. Maybe so they would just stop talking to him altogether. That he would have liked.

"Oh yeah? How about right now, I'll show you?" Yamcha asked.

"I'm shivering," Vegeta deadpanned.

XX

Bulma wanted to change Yamcha's mind. Maybe Yamcha going to the gravity room wasn't a good idea. But he wanted to train. "Come on, let's go," Yamcha urged, stepping outside. Vegeta was in no rush. He sipped the last remains of water and set the cup on the table.

"Do not wait for me," he said in his deep, hot voice of his. Bulma mentally slapped herself. She had Yamcha. And besides, she knew that Vegeta knew that he was good-looking. Talk about conceited. Really, really conceited. And really confident. Both things, she noticed Yamcha didn't have much of. But she couldn't let herself think about Vegeta when she had Yamcha.

She looked at him and looked away. Ever since she came back, there had been some sort of unexplained weirdness between them. He was talking, yet he was also distant, like he was busy all the time. Today was actually a nice surprise to get a visit for Yamcha.

They all were outside when Goku flew in front of them all, with a huge book bag on his back, "Hey guys! Vegeta! Yamcha and Bulma! Have a few days off and join me and Pic-"

"Do not waste my time, Kakarrot," Vegeta said.

"But taking a day off is helpful!" Goku explained. "If you train too much-"

"Where are you going?" Yamcha interrupted.

"Camping, out into the woods!" Gokue answered looking awfully excited. Gohan, Krillin and Piccolo also joined in.

"Goku, you don't know the first thing about camping," Bulma sighed, shaking her head.

"Exactly! That's why we're going," Goku nodded his head.

"ChiChi kicked you out again, didn't she?" Bulma asked.

"Uhm, well, actually, I kind of sort of blew up-"

"Tents are in," ChiChi came in, crossing her arms, glaring at Goku. "Since our house is DESTROYED."

"But camping is fun," Goku tried to put his arm around his wife but Chichi shrugged it off.

"Camping isn't fun," Yamcha said.

"What isn't fun about it?" Goku asked. "We'll have peace and quiet with nothing to bother us and might wrestle a bear or two."

"This camping, it seems interesting," Vegeta remarked.

"You guys are actually going along with all this?" Yamcha asked, bewildered. "I mean come on, what about-"

"OKAY GET PACKING!" Krillin said, clapping his hands. Vegeta shot him a glare and Krillin cowered away. "I mean, please?" Maron was also there, much to Bulma's dislike. What did she want anyways? She almost wrecked her relationship with Yamcha and now she had the nerve to show up at her house.

"Maron…you're going?" Yamcha asked, looking a little flustered much to Bulma's confusion. She wondered if it was because he was embarrassed with her. Or the fact that he knew that she didn't like Maron and thought they were going to fight or something. If Bulma was one thing, she wasn't the type of person to start a fight. Unless, of course, Maron punched her first, then she was going to use her nonexistent martial arts skills that Yamcha failed to teach her.

"Why yes, I am," Maron said, batting her eyelashes at…Vegeta. He didn't even acknowledge her, much to Bulma's happiness. _Why do I even care_, Bulma thought. But she didn't like the fact that Yamcha kept glancing at Maron. What was his deal? Maybe she _did_ need to go camping. Maybe it would clear her mind.

"Count me in," Bulma chimed.

"Wh-what? Bulmes? You're going? But I thought…" Yamcha looked at her and frowned. "I hate camping."

"Good, then you should feed my fish," Bulma looked over at her fish bowl, and saw her goldfish floating atop. "Or not."

"Fine, fine, I guess I will come too, since I think I have to protect you," Yamcha said, winking at her. "You know, in case a bear comes in your tent." Bulma rolled her eyes. Bears. They had nothing against what she seen in planet Namek. But then again, she was scared of them. She sure did not want a bear to come to her tent at night.

"Or the other way around," Vegeta said, coming in, and looking over at her. "The bears need protecting of you."

"What does that mean?" Bulma asked, putting her hands on her hip. Vegeta had a millisecond of a smirk before Goku came in.

"Come on your guys," Goku called. "We have to go before it's night, that way we can build our tents in daylight!"

"Goku, you don't even know how to set up a tent," Bulma sighed, and going into the hot April weather, into the middle of nowhere in the woods.

XX

After Kakarrot led them to some open area of a forest near a lake, everyone settled. Vegeta wondered when he could spar with Kakarrot.

"You know, you could practice fight with me," the bald one told him. "Just don't kill me."

"You are not even worth my time," Vegeta said. He wanted to get away from the peculiar things Earth had, and these woods, with the trees and open space, it calmed him.

"Why don't you and Vegeta go pick some fire wood?" Kakarrot's wife asked, looking at Kakarrot and him. Why she even bothered to mention him, Vegeta did not know.

He had no intention of going, but looking at Yamcha laugh with _her_, he stiffened.

"Come on Kakarrot, let's see who can get the biggest piece of wood," Vegeta said, already taking off.

"Hey! Wait up," Kakarrot ran up to him to keep pace. "Geez, what's the deal? We like literally walked a mile away from the campsite."

Vegeta slowed down, alert. "Kakarrot, do you feel that?" he asked in a low voice. Kakarrot turned to him and nodded. They stopped behind some bushes.

"It seems like…" Kakarrot trailed off, eyes widening a little.

"Lord Freiza will be arriving shortly," Vegeta heard a familiar voice say, in front of the bushes. He recognized it as Zarbon's. The Ginyu Force. They were here on Earth.

And looking right at them.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Finals = doomsdays. Sorry for not updating! But I do try to update whenever I can!**

**Until next time- Review!**

**P.s- Jack. Frost.**


	16. Chapter 16

"How nice to meet you guys here," Ginyu said, stepping towards them.

"Freiza is alive?" Vegeta asked, glancing at Kakarrot.

"That doesn't make any sense," Kakarrot said. "He shouldn't be."

"Oh, but he is," Zarbon laughed. "Lord Freiza's father is going to be here too."

"Yeah, but they're not coming for another month," Ginyu added.

"You idiot! They were not supposed to know that!" Zarbon exclaimed.

"Thanks for the heads up," Vegeta said, getting ready to blast them all. "Because when he gets here, there will be no welcoming party for him."

"Fool! You think you can beat all of us?" Zarbon hissed.

"Yes, I can," Vegeta stated. He wasn't paying any attention to Ginyu, who was doing a weird hand sign.

"I've been waiting for this!" Ginyu cried. Vegeta turned his attention towards Ginyu, but got pushed aside by Kakarrot.

"Vegeta watch out!" Kakarrot pushed him, and fell down.

"What the heck was that for Kakarrot?" Vegeta demanded.

"I don't know," Ginyu replied to him. "I feel kind of…weird, hey Vegeta-"

"At long last, I am in a Saiyan," Kakarrot said, looking at his hands.

"Oh Kami! I'm in Ginyu's body!" Ginyu exclaimed.

"I did my famous body switch," Ginyu said.

"Y-you did what?" Kakarrot said, but Ginyu flew up and left.

"It seems to me you are stuck inside the pig's body," Vegeta shrugged, "tough luck."

"No, Vegeta, you have to go after him. What if he goes to the camp?" Kakarrot asked. "They'll think it's me!"

"Okay, wait one second," Vegeta looked at Zarbon. He didn't know what Freiza was planning, but he was going to stop him once and for all. He raised a hand and did exactly what he had been meaning to: blasting them all.

XX

"Don't you think that Goku and Vegeta are taking too long?" Krillin asked. "I mean what takes so long getting wood?"

"Maybe they're off getting trees," Gohan suggested. Bulma inspected her tent.

"They're probably doing that," she said, nodding to herself. Not bad, she thought. It took all her willpower to not bring a capsule and have a nice luxurious house. But this was camping and that would ruin all the "fun".

"Knowing them," Krillin said, "they also might be fighting."

"Oh look, Goku finally came!" Chi Chi called.

"Hey Dad!" Gohan ran up to Goku. "Where's the fire wood?"

"The- um, yes," Goku said. "I have it."

"Then where is it?" Gohan asked.

"It is…" Goku blinked and looked back. "Over there."

"Go get it!" Chi Chi yelled. "Seriously! Goku, sometimes I just don't even know."

"Right. Wood," Goku nodded. Bulma could only stare at him. Goku was acting more strange than usual. He flew up, and into the clouds.

"Hey Bulma," Yamcha came over. "Need any help?" he looked over the tent, as if he knew what he was doing. Bulma snorted.

"So now you ask me?" she asked bitterly. Setting up a tent alone was actually hard work. And he helped Maron first.

"Sorry, Bulmes, but Maron asked me because she couldn't figure out the directions," Yamcha said, looking at her apologetically. As if it was his fault she couldn't read.

"Why am I not surprised she can't read?" Bulma blinked innocently at Yamcha, who gave her a frown.

"You have nothing to be jealous about," Yamcha said.

"Jealous?" Bulma scoffed. "Of what, exactly? Her brains?"

"How about you get firewood?" Yamcha asked. "Seems Goku's taking long." Why didn't Yamcha asked Maron? Didn't he care that there were things…out there. Creatures. Animals. Hairy beasts?

"Fine! I will! And you know what? I don't even care if there is a large bear waiting for me," Bulma said, stalking into the forest like a mad woman.

She stopped when she thought she couldn't get back. Great. She just had to spat with Yamcha. Maron's presence just irked her. She looked at the ground and picked up a long stick, kind of shaped like a sword. In case anything happened.

She heard something in front of her. "Ah!" she tried to punch the thing that was in front of her.

It was the horrendous Ginyu guy! What was he doing here? Her heart pounded wildly.

"No!" She tried to swing the stick at me.

"Hey, Bulma, stop! That kind of hurts you know!" Ginyu exclaimed. She wacked him with the stick over.

"Take that, you alienated space freak," she wacked him harder, turning around and bumped into something hard.

"Woman," a deep, familiar voice said. She was so relieved to have someone there.

"I-"

"What are you doing out here?" he demanded, then his jaw ticked for a second, "never mind, that is not important. We need not to waste time."

"Vegeta, aren't you going to beat up Ginyu?" Bulma asked, looking at the alien, who wasn't attacking her, only looking at her.

Vegeta chuckled. "Ginyu traded bodies with Kakarrot."

"Wha- oh no! Goku came to the campsite," Bulma said. "He left and never came back."

"Probably to tell the others," Goku in Ginyu's body said. "We need to hurry before Freiza comes."

"Freiza?" Bulma whispered, shocked and fear filler her. "He's alive?" there was a slight tremor in her voice and Vegeta must have noticed it because he stepped in front of her, and his eyes bore into hers.

"Nothing is going to happen," he told her so convincingly that she believed him.

They walked to the campsite.

"Camping is over," Vegeta announced.

"What?" Krillin asked. "We just- woah, why is that here?"

Bulma explained to them their dilemma.

"So we need to pack now?" ChiChi huffed, looking at her husband accusingly. "You better get your body back, mister or else."

"I will Chi," Goku promised. "You guys go on ahead and don't pack anything. We'll take it from here."

"Yeah, you guys go on ahead," Yamcha said. "We'll take it."

"No you will not," Vegeta stated, narrowing his eyes a fraction. "As I recall you died by a-"

"I'm stronger now," Yamcha interrupted.

"But can you beat them?" Bulma asked, knowing herself what these aliens were capable of.

"Okay I'm hurt, Bulma, you think I'm that weak?" Yamcha asked, sounding a little hurt.

"I don't want you to die again," Bulma said.

"I won't," Yamcha shook his head.

"No, Yamcha, you better go with them… in case they come after them," Goku said. Yamcha hesitated, and looked over at Vegeta.

"I don't know why I can't if he can," Yamcha mumbled, only so Bulma could hear, but it seemed like Vegeta could hear too because there was a smirk tugging on his lips.

"Be careful," Bulma said to them, looking at Vegeta and meeting his penetrating gaze. Like always, she felt an electric current. He had that effect on her, but why?

"The same to you," Goku said.

"I want the gravity room fixed," was all Vegeta said, glancing at her on more time, not in a intimidating manner, but more like a shy request.

XX

"We'll have to find my body first," Kakarrot said.

"Yes, I know," Vegeta agreed, looking for Kakarrot's distinct ki.

_-PAST-_

His mother's head through a sword. The same woman who was the only person that ever cared for him because his father never did. The only person to show him kindness in the universe. The same one who thought he wasn't a monster.

"That is what you are, Vegeta, monsters," Freiza had said to him when he was younger. "And no one will ever accept you into their society. Your strength and barbaric ways are never welcome in this life. Your mere existence brings fear upon people. There is no reason for you to live. Everything is taken away from you. Your existence is revolting, Saiyan. What a lonely life will you live. All Saiyans but you four have died.

But what Vegeta knew was invaluable. There was a Saiyan. Freiza did not know about it, only he did, when he overheard his father and a man named Bardock talk about a son sent to Earth. And when Freiza send them to Earth, Vegeta jumped at the chance to meet the Saiyan. A man named Kakarrot.

And that was when he met _her._

He saw a helpless blue haired woman getting attacked by men twice her size (Refer to ending of chapter 12). In his planet, it was a disgrace to attack the female and children who were defenseless. He could not stand there and do nothing.

He immediately beat them all up in a flash, and saw the woman who was staring, wide eyed, with her eyes the color of the beautiful sky. She was holding a brown paper bag. "Thank you," she told him and shoved the brown bag onto him, and fleeing. The words thank you was meaningless to him yet he felt strangely good about himself. Like he did something right in saving the woman.

When Vegeta looked inside the contents of the brown bag, he saw that it was a month supply of food. During the time, Freiza did not give much food, and Vegeta shared his own small portions to Tarble. With this, Tarble would not go hungry. Vegeta could only look after where the woman ran. He could go to her, and do what? He had nothing to offer her. He was, for once in his life, grateful. The Earthling woman probably did not know how much he starved, and that stale bread did not suffice. Or that he gave half of his stale bread to Tarble. Or that he was slowly, losing energy and feeling exhausted as he was nearly ready to starve. No, she would never know that the food would mean survival for him and his brother.

But most importantly, what the woman didn't know was that _she _saved _him._

_-END-_

"Hey, Vegeta?" Kakarrot asked, "are you ready?"

"Let's go."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**Okay, hate me. I know you all do. I deserve it. Not updating for months- yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if someone thought I died or went down under.**

**Reviews seriously make my day and anyone's inputs are appreciated.**

**Until next time :) **


	17. Chapter 17

******** The rating will have to go up to T, which I didn't really want to happen, but then it did… because of some things that'll happen in the story(can't tell ya'll what it is, you'll figure out soon enough). So to not get my story like, I don't know, deleted or something by the fanfic peoples, just to be on the safe side I will have to boost the rating to T. Sorry for the inconvenience for anyone.**********

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Everyone was at the Brief's place, anxiously waiting for the arrival of Goku and Vegeta. Bulma hoped that Goku got his body back. Because she could never imagine Goku living in Ginyu's body forever. That would just be horrible. Especially for ChiChi.

Yamcha was next to her, and she leaned into him. "I missed you, Yam-yam," Bulma murmured to him.

"You know I hate that nickname," Yamcha groaned.

"I think it's cute," Bulma said, pinching his cheek teasingly.

"Yeah, yeah," Yamcha said, smiling at her.

She leaned back, and started to pace. Who knew what those two were doing? Piccolo also went

"Hey Bulmes, it's going to be okay," Krillin said, sensing Bulma's worry. Why was she worried anyways? It was just Vegeta. He could handle himself.

Goku and Vegeta suddenly came in the front door.

"What happened?" ChiChi asked her husband.

Vegeta walked past all of them, heading to his room, and she caught him looking at Yamcha as if he was a puzzle.

"Uh," Goku looked at all of them, scratching the back of his head. "Well you see…they kind of ran away."

"So you mean that those things are still out there?!"" ChiChi yelled.

"Chi-"

"No, don't 'Chi' me," ChiChi narrowed her eyes. "But this is a great opportunity Goku, now you have time to practice some driving. You will get your license if it is the last thing you do, Goku, you hear me?!"

"Loud and clear, babe," Goku chuckled, putting his arm around his wife, and looking at Bulma. "See ya later, Bulmes! Tell Vegeta we'll see them eventually!"

With that, they were gone.

Bulma looked at Yamcha.

"I have to go too," Yamcha said, touching her hand. "I think I found a job as a bartender."

"How?" Bulma laughed.

"I showed them my skills," Yamcha bought up his arm, and kissed it.

"Then I will have to definitely visit you," Bulma said.

"Er- yeah, sure, of course," Yamcha said, smiling at her. He leaned it to give her a kiss, but her mother came in, and they pulled back.

"Honey- oh, was I interrupting something? Carry on," her mother said, leaving the living room. Bulma looked at Yamcha.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked hopefully.

"Definitely," Yamcha said.

He lied.

He texted her the next day saying he couldn't make it because of his work. So that left her alone, with Vegeta spending a total of 10 hours, from morning till it was turning dusk at the gravity room. Why was Vegeta spending all his time just training? Training, and nothing else. But then again, he did want to kill Freiza.

"Yamcha!" Bulma exclaimed. "I didn't think you were coming."

"I told you already, I've been busy," Yamcha said, looking over at Vegeta. "So, how much can you do at the gravity room?"

"More than you," Vegeta took a sip of his water bottle. Bulma rolled her eyes. Seriously?

"You want to bet?" Yamcha challenged. "Think you're better than me?"

"I know I am better than you," Vegeta said, tossing the empty bottle in the trash can.

"Then let's do this," Yamcha said. "I've been meaning to beat you. The gravity room, how much G's did you put?"

"300," Vegeta replied.

"300?!" Bulma looked over at Vegeta disapprovingly.

"It's nothing," Vegeta said gruffly.

"I think I can do 300," Yamcha said.

"No you can't," Bulma said the truth. He may be strong, but he couldn't do that much.

"The woman is right, you can't even do three hundred, much fifty," Vegeta smirked, ready to leave.

That made Yamcha determined, so he went to the gravity room and Bulma followed him in. "Yamcha seriously, you don't have to prove anything to me, I know you're strong-"

Suddenly, Bulma felt this overwhelming force sucking her down and she dropped to her knees.

Yamcha turned to her, mouth open, "Bulma! Why are you-" she was lifted up by Vegeta's strong arms and he glared at Yamcha.

"Have you gone mad?" Vegeta asked, venom dipped in his voice. Bulma swallowed, but the gravity took a toll on her. How the heck Vegeta could 300 and she not being able to withstand twenty was beyond her. She always knew Saiyans were incredibly strong.

"I'm- Bulma, I am so sorry I didn't mean to…" Yamcha looked at her pleadingly.

"I'm fine, that's okay, Yamcha," Bulma lied. She didn't want Vegeta to hear anything she had to say to him. "I just want to leave."

"I can take you to-"

"No," Bulma interrupted. "I'm fine alone." She walked up, yet Yamcha following her behind. She entered her living room, whirling at him.

"You know ever since Vegeta came here, it's like you have to prove yourself to me, and it's like a competition between you and Vegeta that Vegeta doesn't even know about!" Bulma complained.

"He just thinks he's better than everyone," Yamcha argued back. "Besides, you've been spending so much time with him though."

"I don't! And if I do it's because we live in the same roof!" Bulma huffed.

"I don't like that," Yamcha said in a tone she didn't recognize before.

"I told you, you will just have to deal with it," Bulma said gently. "Don't worry, he's a jerk. You shouldn't be getting jealous over nothing, Yamcha."

Yamcha didn't say anything. "I have to go to work, anyways. Bye, Bulma. Have fun with Vegeta."

Bulma was going to say something else, but Yamcha already left.

XX

Vegeta was having the nightmares again.

"Vegeta, you are the prince," his father had told him. "You do not bow down to anyone."

"Bow to me!" Freiza had said when he destroyed his planet. "Bow before me, you scum!" Freiza landed a kick to Vegeta. And another. Vegeta was already weak, he couldn't move from the exhaustion and the shock.

Freiza turned to Tarble, and Vegeta was alarmed. "N-no," he let out, grabbing Freiza's leg. He would not allow Freiza to hurt his brother.

"Oh? Is that so?" Freiza asked, blasting him, again and again. The pride he had never wavered.

"I am the prince of all Saiyans," Vegeta let out a smile to Freiza, who just blasted him.

"Pitiful Saiyan," Freiza sneered. "Pitiful, pitiful Saiyan. Your race is dead. You four are the only ones left alive."

Even with Freiza telling him constantly, every day that he should just die, that Saiyans would never have a place to live, ever. The other Saiyan sent to Earth, Vegeta remembered, and that along with having his brother gave him hope for the longest time.

He stared at the ceiling, realizing it was close to morning and got up. He needed to spend more time at the gravity room.

XX

Bulma saw him as he got inside and walked into the kitchen. From the gravity room, most likely.

"What is it?" Vegeta asked her, rubbing the towel on his neck. Bulma had to look away from his freakin' perfect body. She felt guilty for even thinking about how Vegeta's physique was way better than Yamcha's. She hadn't talked to Yamcha in two days. He kept telling her he was busy, but she was definitely going to have to make plans with him soon.

"How about you take a break?" she asked him, stacking her paper she was working on. She was going to invite him to come with her to her mountain spot, which she went to on occasion. Even though Yamcha didn't like her being with him, she didn't care because there was nothing between them.

"There is not time for breaks, they are unnecessary," he said. "I already wasted too much time in this camping nonsense."

"We didn't even get to go camping!" Bulma exclaimed, gathering her papers and putting it in a small book bag. "So come with me."

Vegeta's eye narrowed. "Where?"

"It's out in the mountains," she said. She really didn't think that he would actually come with her. She just suggested it to just…suggest it.

Vegeta grunted, but followed her when she went to her car. He sat next to her, and she drove towards her destination. It was the mountains ten miles away from ChiChi's place where she discovered a spot where she could sit down, and enjoy the view and the quiet. She often went there when she wanted to be alone, or to work on something.

She stopped in front of the mountain, and got out, and began climbing, with Vegeta easily catching up to her.

She found her sitting spot, and sat down, getting out her paper and pencil.

XX

"I am leaving," Vegeta warned her after a few minutes.

"So go," she said, waving.

Vegeta was. He was not going to wait for her doing whatever ridiculous thing she was doing. Did that woman seriously expect him to leave or was it to test him to see what a good guy he was?

The woman was out of luck because he was not a good guy.

He sighed fighting on what to do, and sat on the rock next to her, bored.

He sat there for a few more minutes until he couldn't take it. The first thing that popped up to his mind was, "Why do you like Scar Face?" She kept writing even thought she stopped for a second.

"He's nice, unlike you, for one," the woman began. "He does whatever I say."

"You mean he is a wimp," Vegeta said, crossing his arms, cocking his head at her.

"No, Yamcha is so sweet. He brings flowers and shows me affection," she said, wondering if she was convincing herself of Vegeta.

"Flowers to show affection," Vegeta smirked. "How manly of him."

"Yamcha is a great kisser," the woman shot back.

He leaned towards the woman and got a small dose of satisfaction when he heard her breath hitch and her pencil stopped moving. She didn't move an inch as his lips got close to the place right below the earlobe. He reached up with his left hand to touch the sensitive spot below her ear with his thumb while his lips hovered over her neck. She could definitely feel his hot breath on her skin. She tilted her head the slightest bit which caused him more access.

His problem was, he wasn't prepared of what she smelled like.

She smelled like what the Earthlings called raspberries. His nostrils flared and he made himself lean back. The woman was blinking up at him innocently with those pools of blue eyes.

"I'm leaving," Vegeta stated, thinking about Scar Face and how he was with the other blue haired woman.

"Nobody forced you to stay," the woman told him irritatingly. The problem was, he wanted to stay. He had to admit, the view was actually peaceful, and this whole place was a quiet place. And the woman… her presence had a strange calming effect on him.

Instead, he laid himself down, with his two arms behind his head, and closed his eyes.

"What happened to leaving?" she laughed at him. His finger twitched.

"Hn."

"Okay then," the woman began to write things, half smiling, and they were there in harmony, without saying anything, but the both of them were comfortable just being there, together.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Guys, I'm going to tell you right now, the next chapter it going to be intense. So mentally prepare yourselves- I'm halfway done with it already. **

**Go ahead and review. I dare you ;)**

**Until next time(:**


	18. Chapter 18

"I broke it," Vegeta said, placing the smashed robots on Bulma's desk. "Fix it." This was the way he greeted her when he didn't see her the whole day while he was away training. On top of that, she was extremely busy working.

"You know, a please wouldn't kill you," Bulma began. "And how in the world do you break something you broke yesterday?" She huffed, shaking her head.

"It is not my fault that you make such weak things," Vegeta said looking at her defiantly, crossing his arms.

"Okay, I will, but it will take more than a minute, if that's what you're hoping," Bulma said. Vegeta tensed.

"You mean you cannot fix it in a minute?" Vegeta asked.

"Of course not," Bulma said, gesturing to the deformed robot. "I need to readjust a few things to make it more durable to whatever you do to it."

"Fine," Vegeta said. "Make it fast though. I have no time."

"I'm sure you don't," Bulma said, rolling her eyes.

"When Freiza decides to come over here and destroy this planet, you will be thanking me," Vegeta stated. He turned around to go.

"Where are you going?" Bulma asked.

"To spar with Kakarrot," Vegeta answered, rushing out the door.

Bulma sighed and rubbed her hands, looking at the robot and checking her time. She asked Yamcha to come over to her office so they can catch up and have lunch together this afternoon in her office, so she had that to look forward to.

XX

"Wow Vegeta, you're getting good," Kakarrot said to Vegeta as they stopped.

"Do not mock me," Vegeta warned. "You have no even turned into a Saiyan yet."

"Whew you still have time for more?" Kakarrot asked in his goofy grin. "I would think that like me you're starving. I'm sure Chi made something for you too. Come on over."

Vegeta was about to decline, but then remembered that one of the robots were broken. And he was hungry. "Alright, only because afterwards we will fight some more."

"You bet," Kakarrot grinned as they went to the small shaped house. "Chi! Vegeta is here too!"

"Mom's not here," Kakarrot's brat said, coming over to his father, doing something like embrace him. Vegeta turned away, remembering about his first time coming over to Earth, seeing Kakarrot with a family. Such a strange thing.

"Where is she?" Vegeta noticed the alarm in Kakarrot's voice.

"She said something about getting a driving license appointment for you," the kid answered.

"Aw not that again," Kakarrot moaned. "Vegeta should do it too."

"Do what?" Vegeta asked, irritated he was in the conversation.

"Get a license. That way we can race each other and see who's faster," Kakarrot said.

"Of course I will be faster than you," Vegeta said.

"We'll see," Kakarrot had the audacity to say. His wife came and he helped her get the groceries, laughing with her and Vegeta felt a little out of place in their home. Right then and there, it seemed they were a family. His own father never treated him like a son, how Kakarrot, who was supposed to be a ruthless warrior, was being so kind and gentle to his son. It was outrageous, but at the same time he thought of how Tarble would act.

Tarble.

So many times has he thought about his brother. He had nightmares that Freiza captured Tarble again, or that something horrible had gone wrong with Tarble. His little brother did say he was going to visit Earth and see him. Vegeta hoped it was after he defeated Freiza, and the threat of Freiza was no more. If Freiza was alive, Vegeta could not rest. He needed to get stronger. He needed to reach the state that Kakarrot had.

"Goku don't eat the raw cookie dough," Kakarrot's mate said.

"Aw, but Chi, that's the best part," Kakarrot whined.

"No buts, now go to the table," his mate said. Vegeta watched in amusement as Kakarrot's mate did not even bat an eyelash as Kakarrot was looking at her with total defeat.

"Now, Vegeta, what would you like to have?"

XX

Bulma was meeting up with Yamcha at her huge office, and they were going to just hang out because Yamcha had been busy with the new job he had. She told him that she needed him to come at a specific time because she had other things to do. And he didn't call either to tell her if he was going to be done or not. Not only did she have to attend a meeting, Vegeta just had to break a robot. And she was sure she made the robots pretty tough. Her list of things to do were piling up.

Yamcha finally came. "You're late," Bulma said. Yamcha just sat over across from her.

"So?" Yamcha asked. That was it? So?

"Where have you been all day, Yam? I waited for you to call me," Bulma replied.

"Why do you always have a lot of questions to ask, Bulma? I don't ask where you go," Yamcha said. A long uncomfortable silence stretched between them.

"Okay, I guess I'll just be leaving," Bulma said a little annoyed, gathering her stuff. She wasn't going to sit here and argue with him. Yamcha grabbed her arm.

"Not yet," Yamcha grabbed her wrist. Forcefully. She was surprised by how tight he was holding her wrist, probably going to cause a welt.

She tried to escape from his hard grip. It didn't help that Yamcha was stronger than the average human because he trained almost every day to get stronger. "Let me go, Yamcha," she said with clenched teeth. Only, Yamcha squeezed tighter, his fingers digging into her skin, and twisting it enough to make it throb. "That hurts," Bulma stepped back, but Yamcha stood up and came around the table, his face inches away from hers. He stared at her, his eyes getting darker. Bulma blinked away the tears that were forming from the pain he was causing. He was stronger than an ordinary human. He worked out a lot, she knew.

"Does Vegeta's touch feel better?" Yamcha hissed.

Bulma looked up at him, her wrist momentarily forgotten. "What are you saying- Yamcha! That hurts, stop!"

Yamcha squeezed even harder, that even he was shaking. He yanked her wrist then released it harshly so that Bulma fell backward toppling over a chair and hitting the ground hard with her hip. Her wrist ached and her hip hurt even worse. She was so stunned, she couldn't move.

"I have to deal with all this crap, and then you- _such_ the selfish person you are. Gosh, Bulma, you are so self-centered! Not even a 'Hey Yamcha, how are you doing today?'" Bulma was trying to get to her feet when Yamcha instantly grabbed her hair, yanking upward. She gave a little cry. "You're not going to mess around with me, Bulma," Yamcha growled in a voice Bulma never heard him use before. She known him for a long time, and this…this side of Yamcha scared her. She never met the violent Yamcha. What happened to the sweet one? The one that would joke around with her?

"Okay," Bulma's voice was shaky. She hated herself for sounding weak. She was just so appalled by what was happening, and the pain…

He finally let go, and Bulma was rubbing her hair, trying to stand upright, and her knees were shaking and hurting so badly. It happened so quickly as if she only imagined it.

"I love you, Bulma, you know that, right?" he went over and kissed her on the cheek, leaving her alone, and all she was feeling was an ache in her heart.

She couldn't use her right hand really well and she was supposed to fix Vegeta's robots. Her mind was spinning. What happened? She hoped it was some nightmare. But unfortunately she knew, if her pain was any indication, that it wasn't. It was real. Yamcha hurt her_. How could he?_ Her head was buzzing and she felt a little lightheaded. There was always to get the authority involved, but maybe Yamcha had a good explanation for this. She knew him for ages. Something must have happened. She swallowed, her throat a little constricted from forcing the tears and agonizing pain back.

"Woman!" she heard Vegeta yell. She closed her eyes. She couldn't deal with him right now. She used up all her energy to just stand up. She felt if she sat back down she would never get up. Vegeta walked through the door, waltzing in the place as if he owned it. "Did you get it done?" Vegeta asked. He was asking about the robots.

Bulma took a deep breath. She didn't want to argue with Vegeta at the moment. She was literally just going to fall at any moment, her knees felt weak.

"It'll get done tomorrow," Bulma said, her voice still shaken up, looking at Vegeta.

Only he wasn't looking at her. His gaze was on her fresh bruises. _Crap._

She quickly hid it, but it was not quick enough. "What happened?" Vegeta's voice was so soft; she was taken aback by the gentleness of his voice. His voice held a sort of tenderness, as if he truly cared. She could just tell him, and get over the ache in her chest. She felt like she needed to tell someone, anyone. _Just go on and tell Vegeta_. But she decided against it. He wouldn't care, would he? He just asked to ask.

"Oh this?" she laughed, hurting inside, "I accidentally slipped and got knocked over." She gestured her fallen chair, shaking her head. "I'm kind of a klutz." Except she wasn't . At all. She looked down at the robot on the floor, the one Yamcha knocked down. She couldn't bend down. It hurt too much. Her head, wrist, and hip. It just hurt.

Vegta walked over to the desk, and picked up the fallen chair and the robot. "Then be more careful," Vegeta said to her.

"Of course," Bulma said. "I'm always careful." Vegeta looked over at her, scrutinizing her, then looking away.

Bulma had to wrap her head around what just happened with Yamcha. This was _Yamcha._ The guy she knew forever. The guy that she made fun of almost all the time and teased. Her boyfriend that loved her. He said that to her.

He was safe, wasn't he?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO STAYED WITH ME ON THIS THUS FAR. MORE TO COME. MUCH MORE.**

**Reviews make me happy. Me happy= update faster= you happy. Well, I think so anyways.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the months of delay and not updating! I'm still continuing and thinking about this story always! Stay around for a while, readers.**

* * *

><p>It had been one day since the Yamcha incident. Yamcha called her multiple times, but she ignored all the texts and voicemails. She found herself pleased. She didn't want to talk to Yamcha. She didn't know what she would tell him. She wanted to trust him, that he did that because he was stressed about work.<p>

As Bulma walked from work to go home, she quickened her pace when she entered the alley. She shouldn't be scared. Besides, what chances did she have in getting mauled or mugged? Yes, she knew that there was a chance, but she seen far worse creatures. Like the Namekians for example. They were strange. And weird.

Bulma walked towards the alley, and frowned. Then, someone grabbed her by the throat and covered her mouth. Her whole world went into darkness.

XX

Vegeta was stuck with getting food. It was downright ridiculous. But that woman had to bleed his ears out, saying the only thing he did was train. Then she went on some kind of rampage about it. But he only went to get the groceries for them because the woman was hurt. He saw the bruises on her wrists.

Vegeta got the cart from the market, and looked at the list that the woman gave her.

"Hey! Vegeta! What are you doing here?" Vegeta wanted to just fly over and get away. Kakarot was waving at him, pulling his own cart. "Let me guess Bulma?"

"She is the most aggravating, most stubborn, most exasperating woman I ever met!" Vegeta growled. Kakarot chuckled.

"Sounds like Bulma alright," he said. Vegeta crossed his arms, looking at the list.

"Where is the milk?" Vegeta asked.

"Oh- over here," Kakarot led him to the milk place. Vegeta picked up one gallon, looking at the label.

"What is the difference between regular milk and skim milk?" Vegeta asked, regretting that he even accepted the task of getting food for the household.

"Hmmm," Kakarot tapped his chin. "I think skim milk is skinnier. You know like skinny, skim? But that stuff is nasty. Chi always buys that even though I hate it. Get the regular stuff." Vegeta placed the four gallons of milk in the cart.

Vegeta noticed the stares he got. Probably because of his attire. There was one woman who was looking at him and he glared back. The woman quickly turned away.

"After this, we're going to spar, Kakarot," Vegeta said, itching to fight.

"Heh," Kakarot nodded. "But seriously, I wouldn't even imagine you getting the groceries. Sheesh, did Bulma threaten you or something?"

"No reason. I just did not want to hear her yelling constantly," Vegeta answered.

"Okay, so since we got all our stuff, let's go to the line," Kakarot led Vegeta to the register. Vegeta put in a few items of his own, and looked at the card that the woman gave her. She showed him how to use it, but he didn't pay attention.

"Hey! Cosplayer, go get back in the line," one person said behind Vegeta. Vegeta turned to see a scrawny tall man. Despite their height difference,

"What did you say?" Vegeta turned around to blast the fool, but Kakarot stepped in front of him.

"Don't make a commotion," Kakarot whispered. "Just go and ignore him. I mean, that's what I always do when they say that."

After Vegeta got the grocery bags, he flew to the Briefs house and placed the bags on the kitchen table, inspecting it. He nodded and stepped outside. Time to spar.

XX

"W-where am I?" Bulma opened her eyes, and was instantly alarmed. She was tied down. To a chair. Both her hands were tied down to the arms of the chair, and her feet were tied together. She was beginning to have a headache from…the smell of smoke.

"The princess is finally awake?" a voice snarled. Bulma saw that it was…Maron? And there was a man with her too, with orange hair. Bulma had seen this man somewhere. He came to a conference a while back. His name was Finn, she remembered.

"Maron?" Bulma asked confused, "what are you doing here?" Finn walked towards Bulma.

"Well, Maron has her obsessive boy issues with Yamcha, and I just want to shake up one of the most famous scientists of our time. So you can go down from that high throne everyone created for you."

"Maron and Yamcha? Yamcha's with me," Bulma said, her heart pounding. Shoot. Her purse was in the corner of the room. What were they planning to do with her, exactly?

"You should know, Bulma," Maron began, "that I dyed my hair blue because when I saw you, I saw that Yamcha likes blue haired women. He loves me, you know."

Bulma snorted. "You're delusional." How could Yamcha like Maron when he had his bartending job at hand and he couldn't even make time for her? Bulma was sure Yamcha didn't like Maron- Maron was just talking crazy. Maron got her cigarette and used the burning end on Bulma's back hand. Bulma tried not to scream in agony as the pain was so much. So real. She wanted to move, but it was fruitless, she was tied down good. Maron pulled out a lighter.

"He does," Maron said, blinking at her. "We see each other every day." Bulma's heart stilled. Maron was a psycho. That was it, Bulma thought as her heart sped up and the burning pain on her hand stung and hurt like crazy, she was cursing inside. Yamcha wouldn't cheat on her. But then again, Bulma also thought that Yamcha wouldn't have hit her. "His bartending job makes him look really hot. Since you never have time for him, well me and him…you know." Marom giggled then. "In fact that one really cute guy that's been living in your house caught us red handed. You can even ask him, if you don't believe me." Vegeta? Vegeta knew about this? For some reason, that hurt her. It shouldn't have, but with everything happening to her lately, it did, more than it should have. Bulma bit her lip hard. Had Yamcha just been stringing her all along? Fresh, hot tears began forming in her eyes. When Yamcha hit her, the burning pain. She got angry.

"Then you can have that cheating jerk. I'm sure he was meant for you," Bulma retorted. Maron lit the lighter, and looked at Bulma's ropes tied to her hands, bring the lighter to her ropes, causing Bulma to feel a burning sensation.

"Just make sure you know your place, Miss Briefs," Flinn smiled ugly. He bought a knife to her, and cut the ropes sloppily which made a small cut on both her hands. She couldn't feel her hands, and swallowed. "If you tell anyone of this, Bulma Briefs, be sure to know that I know who you cherish and love. I will harm them. I have eyes everywhere." Finn shoved the chair to the ground. She couldn't feel her hands. On one of her hands, the burn mark from the cigarette was still there, still etched in her skin, burning. It took all of her will not to scream.

With one more shove to the ground on the floor by Maron, her feet still tied up and her hands numb and in pain, Maron grabbed her hair. "Yamcha is mine!" Maron screamed like a maniac. Bulma bit her hand. "You little-" Maron slapped her across the face.

"Get out," Finn barked, cutting her ropes on her legs.

"If you tell anyone," Maron said to her, batting her eyelashes, "then I will hurt everyone you care about."

"If you even think that you can do anything, Bulma," the guy sneered, "we have people watching you. Everywhere."

Bulma quickly ran out the exit door, getting her purse with her aching face, and burning hands. Every movement of her hands hurt her. _Be strong_, she told herself. She was never used to people abusing her. She could call the police, but then what? The people she cared about were going to get hurt. First Yamcha's rage, now this? _Be strong._ She stared at her burnt hands. They were numb. And she was in pain.

Gloves.

She needed gloves to cover her hands so that no one would ask questions. The last thing she needed was someone to ask questions. She went to the nearest store, realizing which part of town she was in. She wasn't lost, at least.

She bought herself a pair of gloves. "Ma'am," the cashier, an old woman, looked at her. "Are you alright, dear?"

"Y-yes," Bulma replied. She didn't even realize her hands were shaking until she got her money out of her purse. Once she got the gloves, she put them on herself. She thought she could tell her parents to pick her up, but when she looked at the time, it was late. She could call Yamcha, but the thought of talking to him made her uneasy. He was the last person she wanted to talk to.

When she got to her house door, all the lights were out. There wasn't anyone who was waiting for her. _Good._

"What are you doing at this time?" a voice asked, behind came beside her from the steps, giving her a slight perplexed looks. She was surprised to see Vegeta. For some reason, that calmed her a little. She wanted to tell-

_If you tell anyone…_

"Oh, nothing," Bulma shrugged. "I could ask you the same question."

"Me and Kakarot went to the mountains a few hours away and sparred till just now," Vegeta said. Then his whole face darkened. "You never answered my question."

Bulma twirled her hair. "I said nothing."

Vegeta narrowed his eyes a fraction. He seemed like he was going to say something, but thankfully he didn't. She couldn't tell him the truth. There was no need to really. He wouldn't do anything. Would he?

The next morning, while the Briefs, Vegeta and an unexpected visitor, Krillin, were eating breakfast, there was a knock on the transparent kitchen door. Much to Bulma's horror, it was Yamcha.

"Bulma, can we talk?" Yamcha asked.

"Not now," Bulma answered, _not ever_. She didn't want to cause a scene in front of her parents, Vegeta and Krillin.

"Come on, open the door," Yamcha insisted.

"Dear? One of your fights?" her mother asked. Bulma only stared at her plate. Her mother was about to open the door.

"Mom, if you open that door, I'm leaving," Bulma warned. She had her gloves on, and she got a little strange looks from everyone, but no one said anything.

"He seems like he really wants to tell you something," her mother said. Suddenly her parents and Krillin left.

Yamcha made his way in.

She didn't want to see his face. She didn't want to see his face. She stood up. "Get out of my house, Yamcha," she said in an unnaturally calm voice. She was trembling though. There was no way that she was ever going to let him touch her again. She thought the first time was going to be the last time. And what happened yesterday…

"Let me -" Yamcha stepped towards her, raising a hand, and she flinched, would he even do that again? To her complete surprise, and obviously Yamcha's, Vegeta was right in front of her, so protectively, it was rather daunting.

"Do not even think about touching her," Vegeta said in a deathly calm voice, holding Yamcha's hand that was raised. "You heard her, get out." There was no mistake in Vegeta's voice as Yamcha's eyes widened, and he gulped, looking at her pleadingly, but she wouldn't meet his gaze. Couldn't meet his gaze. Vegeta was still holding Yamcha's hand. "If you ever do that again, I can assure you that this hand will not be able to function ever again." Vegeta let go of Yamcha's hand and it seemed like he was about to knock the daylight's out of Yamcha, but instead clenched his fists as Yamcha left.

Bulma was shaking. When did Yamcha even become like that? Was he even about to strike her? She willed herself to stop shaking.

"Are you okay?" in surprise, Vegeta spoke.

"Y-yes," Bulma managed to say. Vegeta, in a way, saved her. She didn't know why, didn't have a clue, but he did. Right now, he was her knight in shining armor.

"Good," and he instantly disappeared, leaving her alone.

XX

Vegeta had to get out of there before he did something like touch the woman in an embrace or go after Scar Face and break both of his arms. When he saw the woman flinch, he didn't think at all, he acted on impulse. He had to calm himself down, and flying helped with the anger factor. If he had anything, it was in control of himself, but because of that woman, because of this protectiveness he never knew existed, he was about to go out of control.

He didn't even know what he'd do if Scar Face actually intentionally hurt her. Kill him again. But he knew that would affect the woman.

But something was bothering her, and for an unknown reason it irritate him, to see her look so distant yet saying she was fine. When she came home the same time he did, he saw it in her eyes that something was wrong, and she was lying. Why was she _lying_?

He had to start with why she was wearing the gloves.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Reviews=me happy=update faster=you happy**


End file.
